Veteranos de Guerra
by creativo
Summary: Los Merodeadores desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra. En otro universo los Cruzados Jedi estan a punto de enfrentarse a su mayor prueba. Pasado el tiempo el Caballero Pródigo y su Princesa Jedi desaparecen y Los Merodeadores regresan pero en lugar de bromistas son veteranos de guerra
1. Lunático

**02/05/98**

Remus Lupin o Lunático acababa de pasar por la Batalla de Hogwarts junto a su esposa que inicialmente aceptó no participar en la batalla de Hogwarts y quedarse con su pequeño hijo pero como le dio miedo quedarse sola dejó a Teddy con su madre y se dirigió a Hogwarts

MUERTE: Vaya Remus y Nymphadora Lupin que mal llegaron 60 años antes

REMUS: ¿Llegue pense que habia muerto?

MUERTE: Yo soy la muetre

DORA: Muerte o no no vuelvas a llamarme asi

MUERTE: Bueno mi error pense que ese sentimiento se limitaba a cuando estabas viva

DORA: No es para toda la eternidad y hablando de eso ¿Cuando podemos ver a nuestros seres queridos que ya recogiste?

MUERTE: Primero les tengo una opcion pueden tomar la puerta verde que lleva al paraiso donde van a terminar o pueden tomar la puerta azul que lleva a una prueba con otra oportunidad de vivir como premio

REMUS: ¿Que es eso de otra oportunidad?

MUERTE: Vas a ir a otro universo siendo alguien que va a ser considerado villano durante la primera etapa debido a que basicamente es lunatico desenfrenado sin la transformacion en lobo y los riesgos con la luna que eso conlleva

DORA: ¿Yo puedo ir?

MUERTE: No solo tu esposo

DORA: ¿Que hago mientras tanto?

MUERTE: Pasar tiempo con tu padre

TED: Vamos Nymfi

DORA: Maldito Sirius le voy a dar una paliza

REMUS: ¿Estoy solo?

MUERTE: Van a ser 4 pero el quien es parte de tu odisea descubrir

REMUS: ¿Que pasa luego de que lo haga?

MUERTE: Vivis esa vida hasta que pase el mismo tiempo que la que dejaste o mueras en cualquiera de esos casos volves aqui

REMUS: ¿y después de eso?

MUERTE: Volves a este mundo a tu propio pasado

REMUS: ¿en que año?

MUERTE: si aceptas cuando vuelvas elegis

REMUS: Acepto


	2. Colagusano

**31/03/98**

Peter Pettigrew o Colagusano regresó al cuartel general de los mortífagos, la Mansión Malfoy y quedo recluido ahí hasta la mano de plata que tenía se volvió contra su dueño y lo asfixió por dejar escapar al Trio de Oro y sus compañeros prisioneros. Cuando despertó se encontró con un encapuchado con guadaña que le dio sermones y una opción.

MUERTE: Vaya al fin el infame Colagusano debido a la gente que traicionaste debería enviarte al infierno pero viendo como llegaste te voy a ofrecer una oportunidad.

PETER: ¿Llegue pense que habia muerto?

MUERTE: Yo soy la muetre inutil

PETER: Eso es mas entendible ¿Pero que es eso de otra oportunidad?

MUERTE: Vas a ir a otro universo siendo alguien que repitio tus errores en este hasta que encuentres a alguien conocido

PETER: ¿Cuantos y Quienes?

MUERTE: Van a ser 4 pero el quien es parte de tu odisea descubrir

PETER: ¿Que pasa luego de que lo haga?

MUERTE: Vivis esa vida hasta que pase el mismo tiempo que la que dejaste o mueras en cualquiera de esos casos volves aqui

PETER: ¿y después de eso?

MUERTE: Volves a este mundo a tu propio pasado

PETER: ¿en que año?

MUERTE: si aceptas cuando vuelvas elegis

PETER: Acepto


	3. Canuto

**18/06/96**

Sirius Black o Canuto acababa de pasar por el velo en la cámara de muerte y sabienodo como Harry se sentiria quiso volver a la vida a pesar de que en principio nadie puede hacerlo.

MUERTE: Vaya Hocicos el perro por lo general solo recibo humanos y ademas visniste 60 años antes

SIRIUS: ¿Se supone que seas la muetre?

MUERTE: Si

SIRIUS: Sos distinto o distnta no se el genero correcto a como te imaginaba

MUERTE: Bueno eso es porque la imagen clasica es para los que fueron malos y vos fuieste bueno

SIRIUS: Es bueno volver a ver a Corni y a la Peli Peli pero seria mejor regresar a terminar mi trabajo se supone que tengo un adolecente que criar

MUERTE: Ahi es donde entra la opcion puedes tomar la puerta verde que lleva al paraiso donde vas a terminar o puedes tomar la puerta azul que lleva a una prueba con otra oportunidad de vivir como premio

SIRIUS: ¿Que es eso de otra oportunidad?

MUERTE: Vas a ir a otro universo siendo alguien que va a ser abandonado durante la segunda etapa debido a que su mejor amigo se volvio el casi opuesto de su yo natural y hace tareas de mortifagos por 3 años y medio

SIRIUS: ¿Estoy solo?

MUERTE: Van a ser 4 pero el quien es parte de tu odisea descubrir

SIRIUS: ¿Que pasa luego de que lo haga?

MUERTE: Vivis esa vida hasta que pase el mismo tiempo que la que dejaste o mueras en cualquiera de esos casos volves aqui

SIRIUS: ¿y después de eso?

MUERTE: Volves a este mundo a tu propio pasado

SIRIUS: ¿en que año?

MUERTE: si aceptas cuando vuelvas elegis

SIRIUS: ¿donde esta la trampa?

MUERTE: Hasta que los cambios hechos mas temprano no sean importantes quien llegue mas tarde va a recordar las cosas como fueron antes de ir

SIRIUS: Acepto


	4. Cornamenta

**31/10/81**

James Potter o Cornamenta, acababa de morir a manos de Voldemort tratando de proteger a su hijo. Luego de recuperarse del maleficio miro a todos lados esperando ver a su familia y tomo el no verlos como algo bueno porque significaba que seguian vivos.

MUERTE: Vaya Cornamenta el padre de Bami eso es nuevo y ademas visniste 80 años antes

JAMES: ¿Se supone que seas la muetre?

MUERTE: Si

JAMES: ¿Desde cuando haces chistes?

MUERTE: A veces si me agrada el sujeto pero es muy raro

JAMES: ¿Los Peverell recibieron alguno?

MUERTE: No me hables de esos 3 ladrones

JAMES: Y ahi esta la parca clasica

MUERTE: Bueno eso es porque la imagen clasica es para los que fueron malos y vos fuieste bueno

JAMES: Extrañe a mis padres si pero seria mejor volver tengo una esposa y un hijo a los que me gustaria ver

MUERTE: Ahi es donde entra la opcion puedes tomar la puerta verde que lleva al paraiso donde vas a terminar o puedes tomar la puerta azul que lleva a una prueba con otra oportunidad de vivir como premio

JAMES: ¿Que es eso de otra oportunidad?

MUERTE: Vas a ir a otro universo siendo alguien que va liderar dos guerras libertadoras con una de represion entre medio debido a que los politicos y burocratas traicionaron tu ideal y dejaron a tus hombres desangrarse

JAMES: ¿Estoy solo?

MUERTE: Van a ser 4 pero el quien es parte de tu odisea descubrir

JAMES: ¿Que pasa luego de que lo haga?

MUERTE: Vivis esa vida hasta que pase el mismo tiempo que la que dejaste o mueras en cualquiera de esos casos volves aqui

JAMES: ¿y después de eso?

MUERTE: Volves a este mundo a tu propio pasado

JAMES: ¿en que año?

MUERTE: si aceptas cuando vuelvas elegis

JAMES: ¿Que pasa con mi familia?

MUERTE: Los que estan vivos pueden tenerte de regreso y los que no quieren esperar hasta tu verdadera fecha de llegada

JAMES: Acepto


	5. Perfecta

**31/10/81**

Lily Potter acababa de morir a manos de Voldemort tratando de proteger a su hijo. Gracias a tener una eleccion teorica su pequeño se salvo y paso a ser conocido como El Niño Que Sobrevivió cosa que a ellla le gustaba porque indicaba que se salvo y el odiaba porque los extrañaba.

MUERTE: Aqui llega la mejor madre de la historia lastima que visniste 80 años antes

LILY: ¿Se supone que seas la muetre?

MUERTE: Si

LILY: ¿Donde esta Harry?

MUERTE: Lo logro

LILY: Que suerte

MUERTE: No tanto las pruebas que va atravesar son un martirio

LILY: estas diferente

MUERTE: Bueno eso es porque la imagen clasica es para los que fueron malos y vos fuieste buena

LILY: Extrañe a mis padres si pero seria mejor volver mi niño me va extrañar

MUERTE: Ahi es donde entra la opcion puedes tomar la puerta verde que lleva al paraiso donde vas a terminar o puedes tomar la puerta azul que lleva a una prueba con otra oportunidad de vivir como premio

LILY: ¿Que es eso de otra oportunidad?

MUERTE: Vas a ir a otro universo siendo alguien que va redimir a un hombre traiconado al que consideran un criminal peligroso y al que muy a tu pesar le hacen un lavado de cerebro

LILY: Que mala suerte pero ¿como me doy cuenta quien era?

MUERTE: En parte porque le van a aflorar memorias de esa vida y en parte porque va a sentir por vos lo mismo que su version de este universo

LILY: ¿Estoy sola?

MUERTE: Van a ser 4 pero el quien es parte de tu odisea descubrir

LILY: ¿Me das alguna pista?

MUERTE: Normalmente no lo haria pero viendo como llegaste y lo valiente que sos te voy a decir que tu esposo es uno de esos cuatro

LILY: que bueno ¿Como nos llevamos en ese universo?

MUERTE: en la primera etapa regular en la segunda mal y en la tercera bien

LILY: ¿Que pasa luego de que lo haga?

MUERTE: Vivis esa vida hasta que pase el mismo tiempo que la que dejaste o mueras en cualquiera de esos casos volves aqui

LILY: ¿y después de eso?

MUERTE: Volves a este mundo a tu propio pasado

LILY: ¿en que año?

MUERTE: si aceptas cuando vuelvas elegis

LILY: ¿Quien voy a ser Lily Evans va sonar raro alli?

MUERTE: Seria raro pero tu nombre en ese sitio es Bastila Shan

LILY: Acepto


	6. Canderous

**Galaxia Fuerza Planeta Desconocido** ** **Año 20**** **AHE** o **3976 ABY**

Canderous Ordo despertó de un sueño raro en el que se convertía en una criatura extraña que jamás había visto pero cuando trato de entender que significaba sus compañeros Neo-Cruzados Mandalorianos le preguntaron qué hacer. Viendo los droides de guerra Basilisco y por su sueño dudando que hacían allí hasta que se acordó de que tenía que pilotar uno propio recién asignado. Al final resulto ser que lo iban a enviar a su primera batalla, donde tuvo una caída de ochenta kilómetros a través de la atmósfera de un planeta rival montado en la espalda de un droide de guerra Basilisco esquivando proyectiles autoguiados y armas de rayos, con escasa armadura protegiéndole. Durante esa batalla, ganó considerable honor por sus logros, y formó parte de los más prometedores guerreros de su clan. Viendo los resultados fue reclutado por Mandalore el Máximo para servir como un táctico de batalla más que como un soldado.

Mandalore el Máximo: Comandante Ordo le tengo una mision

Canderous: Seguro pero ¿A donde me esta enviando señor?

Mandalore el Máximo: Necesito que tome Althir

Luego de recibir su tarea se dirigió hacia allí con el plan de ataque que le asignaron y sus tropas combatieron contra un gran número de naves Althiri que acudieron en defensa de su mundo. Por cinco dias, los Althiri se resistieron a los Mandalorianos. Ellos se quedaron allí al borde del planeta y prepararon la forma de atacar a los Althir directamente. La mision de Ordo era asaltar uno de los flancos Althiri con un grupo comando que hiciese a los Althiri retirarse. Después de rodearlos, el grueso del ejercito Mandaloriano podría atacarlos desde donde quisiese. Aunque, las cosas no iban según lo planeado. Canderous vio una brecha en los flancos y desobedeció sus órdenes lanzando un ataque directo y frontal sobre el centro de la flota Althiri. En un intento de atraer al ejercito Mandaloriano hacia él, los Althiri giraron su flota para interceptarlo quedando partida en dos y vulnerable en el centro. Ordo giro a sus tropas y ataco ese blanco fácil hasta diezmarlos.

Mandalore el Máximo: Necesito que tome Bespin

Canderous: Esta bien pero luego denos un descanso

Cassus: ¿Esta insubodinandose soldado?

Mandalore el Máximo: No tiene razon

Durante la inauguración de las fases de las Guerras Mandalorianas, las fuerzas leales a la antigua República eran altamente dependientes de los recursos de gas Tibanna minados en la atmósfera del gas gigante de Bespin, ubicado en el sistema estelar que lleva el mismo nombre en el sector Anoat de la región mayor Javin de los territorios del borde exterior por eso y la victoria de la que regresaban él y sus hombres fueron asignados para tomarlo.


	7. Alek

**Galaxia Fuerza Planeta** **Quelii** ** **Año** ****18 AHE** o **3974 ABY**

Alek Squinquargesimus se levanto del monton de escombros que el dia anterior habian sido su aldea natal jurando venganza contra los Neo-Cruzados Mandalorianos. Viendo que como prisionero no iba a poder lograr su objetivo huyó a la República Galáctica; el nombre de su ciudad natal fue asignado cómo su apellido por los registros de immigración republicanos. Alek fue encontrado Sensible a la Fuerza y tomado por los Jedi, quienes lo llevaron a Dantooine para entrenarlo como padawan. Alek, a quien sus compañeros padawan apodaron "Squint", debido a la díficil pronunciación de su apellido. Se hizo amigo cercano de otro padawan, que posteriormente sería conocido como Revan.

 **Dantooine** ** **Año** ****17 AHE** o **3973 ABY**

Alek: Hola ¿me podrian llevar a la academia?

Aprendiz: Seguro ¿sos nuevo?

Alek: Si me llamo Alek Squinquargesimus

Aprendiz: Yo soy Revan Skywalker

Maestra: Revan ¿terminaste tus practicas de espada?

Revan: (A su Maestra) No voy en un rato (A Alek) Me tengo que ir adios

Alek: Adios

Al día siguiente los dos estudiantes se encontrarían en una clase sobre historia reciente y se harían amigos debido a que los castigaron por burlarse del profesor a quien habían llamado viejo amargado. Vrook Lamar el viejo amargado los envió a aprender poderes de la fuerza que no esperaba que logren y Zhar Lestin fue quien trataría de enseñárselos y al ver que lo lograban contra todo pronóstico concluyo que Revan fue su más prometedor alumno, uno del que se sentía seguro de que un día será un campeón de la Orden Jedi aunque para hacerlo tendría que romper las reglas del consejo en nombre de personas inocentes.


	8. Jacob

**Galaxia Fuerza Planeta** **Dantooine** **Año 16 AHE** o **3972 ABY**

Jacob Marek quien en un futuro seria conocido como el Jedi Exiliado estaba entrenando con su maestra Vima Sunrider cuando dos estudiantes pasaron corriendo a toda velocidad por el pasillo exterior y los chocaron.

Maestra: Revan ¿podias ir mas despacio?

Revan: perdon maestra

Maestra: yo no soy al que chocaste

Vilma: No importa Arren por esta vez pasa

Jacob: ¿como ibas tan rapido?

Revan: Usando la Velocidad de la Fuerza

Jacob: ¿Puedo probar?

Vilma:¿Estabamos practicando duelo te olvidaste?

Jacob: (A su Maestra) casi lo hago (A Revan) Me tengo que ir adios

Revan: Adios

Luego de unas intensas horas de prácticas donde terminaron la forma I e hicieron la mitad de la II se fueron cada uno a pasar un rato libre donde el nuevo estidiante se encontró con una cara nueva y otra conocida.

Principiante: ¿Porque no le hacemos una broma a Vrook?

Revan: preferiria jugar con los civiles es mas seguro

Jacob: Podriamos usar a Atris como objetivo es un poco menos gruñona

Revan: Guau tardaste bastante

Principiante: ¿Quien es este?

Jacob: eso digo yo

Principiante: me llamo Alek Squinquargesimus

Jacob: Yo soy Jacob Marek

Revan:y yo Revan Skywalker ¿que broma planeaste?

Jacob: Bueno podriamos {susurro} poner pintura roja en sus tunicas

Revan: Eso se oye genial

Alek: Cierto porque siempre anda de blanco

Los tres amigos entran en el cuarto de la archivista y ponen la pintura por todos lados luego de revisar que no venía nadie se retiran cuando la ven entrar luego de un intenso día de investigación sobre la Gran Guerra Sith y las relaciones entre jedis para ver si deberían autorizarse una idea de la que está en contra al ver sus cosas en ese estado y se oye un grito indicando que su plan tuvo un éxito total.


	9. Revan

**Galaxia Fuerza Planeta** **Dantooine** **Año 10 AHE** o **3966 ABY**

Revan Skywalker estaba a punto de ser nombrado Caballero y pensó como llego a esa situación. Eso lo llevo a recordar como Kreia llego a su hogar en Deralia y convenció a sus padres de dejarlo entrar en la orden las lecciones de historia de Dorak los poderes de la fuerza de Zhar Lestin que todavía seguía aprendiendo y las técnicas de lucha con y sin espada de luz de Arren Kae a quien todavía tenía de maestra y estaba con él en la ceremonia.

Arren: Felicidades ahora solo te falta un aprendiz y estas completo

Revan: ya tengo uno en mente

Arren: ¿no sera tu amigo bromista cierto?

Revan: ¿Cual Alek? entonces si

Arren: Pobre orden que mal lo van a tener

Revan: ¿Te vas Maestra Kae?

Arren: es Arren y si solo me quedaba para acompañarte en esta etapa Caballero Skwalker

Revan: Es Revan ¿te olvidaste?

Arren : estoy bromeando contigo pero tengo esposo y una hija y ya sabes como es el consejo con eso

Revan: Antes de irte tengo 2 preguntas ¿Hay algun animal con cuernos en la frente? porque sueño que soy uno

Arren: No mi teoria loca es que fuiste o vas a ser uno en otra vida ¿y la otra?

Revan: ¿como se llama el chico?

Arren: Yusanis

Revan: ¿y la niña?

Arren: Brianna

Revan: ¿puedo conocerlos?

Arren: Dificil el es un general y ella tiene 10 años

Jacob: ¿lo lograste?

Revan: Si no es genial

Alek: ¿quien es el pobre diablo que va ser tu aprendiz?

Arren: eso si es raro

Alek: ¿que cosa Maestra Kae?

Arren: LLamarte a ti mismo pobre diablo

Jacob:{riendo} es broma ¿cierto?

Revan: No es verdad y esta pasando

Alek: {asustado} ¿me vas a dar un sermon?

Revan: no

Alek: que bueno

Arren: adios chicos que tengan suerte

Revan: Adios Arren (a Jacob) ¿que te quedaste mirando?

Jacob: Es que esta muy buena

Revan: {mirada de furia} sos muy chico para ella y ya tiene una hija

Jacob: No parece sigue estando guapa

Alek: tiene razon

Revan: Si no dejas de hacer eso te doy ese sermon

Alek: Ya me callo

Jacob: Gallina

Arren: adios chicos (a Jacob) Te escuche le voy a decir a Vilma

Jacob: No por favor

Alek: ¿quien es gallina ahora?

Revan: calllense payasos


	10. Bastila

**Galaxia Fuerza Planeta Talravin Año 19 AHE** o **3975 ABY**

Bastila Shan era la única de los cuatro viajeros que recordaba totalmente su tiempo como Lily Evans sus padres fueron Helena Shan y un cazador de tesoros, su madre la entregó a la Orden Jedi, creyendo que el estilo de vida de viajes y esfuerzos no era adecuado para la joven Shan. A pesar de que se adaptó mejor al cambio que sus compañeros a los cuales todavia no vio habia veces que extrañaba a Petunia Evans a pesar de como la habia molestado. Cuando llego un maestro jedi a buscarla tuvo una division interna parte de ella queria quedarse con sus padres y otra parte recordó cuando Minerva McGonagall la recluto para asistir al colegio Hogwarts y sintió el mismo tipo de emoción.

Maestro: Señora su hija tiene un gran talento de la fuerza me gustaria llevarla a la orden

Helena: Tendria que hablar con ella primero

Maestro: seguro hagalo

Helena: espere aqui {Camina hasta encontrar a Bastila} Hija aqui hay un señor que quiere hablarte

Bastila: ¿donde esta papa?

Helena: se fue de caza

Bastila: ¿porque no me llevo?

Helena: no lo deje

Bastila: ¿porque nos separaste?

Helena: era necesario

Bastila: ¿NECESARIO?

Helena: calmate un poco este señor tiene varias cosas que enseñarte

Bastila: ¿Ahora me vendes como esclava? Maldita seas

Maestro: niña esa no es forma de hablarle a tu madre

Bastila: callese esclavista para llevarme va tener que matarme

Maestro: No soy esclavista soy un maestro jedi

Bastila: Muestremelo

Maestro: Bueno {Levita la mesa con la fuerza}

Bastila: Genial ¿yo puedo hacer eso?

Maestro: si venis conmigo

Bastila: bueno vamonos

 **Dantooine** ** **Año 9**** **AHE** o **3965 ABY**

A pesar de que se convirtió en una Caballero Jedi y se encontró con que tenía un don excepcional con un poder de la Fuerza conocida como meditación de batalla, que aumentaba la moral de sus aliados, mientras que desmoralizaba a sus enemigos. La falta de familia a diferencia del mundo de la magia la harían resentida sobre todo porque debido a que apoyó el Consejo Jedi cuando los Caballeros Jedi Revan y Malak se rebelaron contra el Consejo y se unieron a la República Galáctica en su lucha contra la invasión de los Neo-Cruzados Mandalorianos perdería a su mejor amiga por varios años.

Jacob: ey Shan porque esa cara tan deprimida

Bastila: No se que estas viendo Marek yo no me deprimo

Alek: cierto ella es una chica reglamento

Revan: no la molesten (a Bastila) perdonalos son demasiado bromistas para darse cuenta que se burlan de alguien

Bastila: Esta bien gracias

Revan: no hay problema

Bastila: ¿tuviste sueños raros?

Revan: algunos ¿y vos?

Bastila: Una pelea de un perro y una rata contra un ciervo

Revan ¿que es un ciervo?

Bastila: bueno es {lo describe}

Revan: ah era eso

Bastila: ¿perdon?

Revan: le dije a mi maestra que soñaba con un animal raro que resulto ser un ciervo

Bastila: ¿que significa?

Revan: No supo decirme

Alek: {burlandose} ¿terminaron tortolitos?

Jacob: {riendo} No les falta besarse

Revan {furioso} Suficiente aprendiz vas a recitarme el codigo jedi (a Jacob) y tu vas exponer la ultima broma que hiciste (a Bastila) adios

Bastila: adios

Jacob: Vos tambien participaste

Revan: no es mi problema


	11. Cruzados Jedi

**Año 8 AHE** o **3964 ABY**

Channa Mae y su amiga Bastila Shan estaban practicando duelo cuando uan gran conmocion se oyo del centro del Enclave

Channa: ¿Te pasa algo?

Bastila: Nada grave

Channa: ¿que es?

Bastila: estos agitadores

Channa: No son agitadores hacen lo correcto

Bastila: ¿en serio? mi maestro y el tuyo ya que estamos dicen que hay que esperar

Channa: Claro que lo dice tu maestro esta en el consejo

Bastila: Digamos que lo acepto ¿como explicarias el tuyo?

Channa: piensa que va ser la Gran Guerra Sith otra vez lo que es tonto porque no hay ningun sith liderando a los mandalorianos

Bastila: ¿en serio? y ¿que vas a hacer? {ironica} ¿unirte a los Cruzados Jedi?

Channa: Veni a escucharlos y si todavia queres quedarte nos va servir para despedirnos

Bastila: estaba bromeando no lo hagas

Channa: tengo que

Cuando las amigas llegaron al núcleo de la multitud estaba ocurriendo un discurso de reclutamiento para la guerra.

Alek: No presten atención a las palabras del Consejo Jedi. La República caerá si no actuamos ahora. Los Mandalorianos han tomado ya tres sistemas a lo largo del borde. Sólo crecerán más potentes con el tiempo. Ven a estar junto a mí. Vamos a utilizar nuestro poder para ayudar a la República en su momento de necesidad. Únete a Revan y a Mi. Juntos, vamos a luchar contra esta amenaza.

Bastila: ¿Qué tal si tienen una razón válida?

AleK: El Consejo Jedi es sabio pero se equivoca como probo la historia varias veces

Bastila: Aun asi deberiamos escucharlo

Alek: Ellos solo debaten mientras gente inocente si no vamos ahora no va quedar nadie a quien salvar

Jacob: Eso eso

Bastila: No puede ser tan grave

Revan: Caballeros Jedi de Dantooine los llame aquí para ayudar a la República Galáctica en su momento de necesidad y ustedes mis amigos contestaron maravillosamente

Nisotsa: ¿como no hacerlo?

Cariaga: Cierto era necesario

Revan: La amenaza mandaloriana es más grande de lo que la república puede manejar ya no son estos molestos enemigos sin equipo de antes. Ahora son una amenaza para la estabilidad y paz galácticas. Estoy seguro que saben de la gente sufriendo a manos de los mandalorianos en el Borde Exterior desde Serroco que fue arrasado con armas nucleares hasta Taris al borde de colapsar sin olvidarse de Cathar donde los nativos están casi extintos. Aunque son atrocidades terribles es lo que va a pasar si ganan y van a ganar si no los detenemos.

Nisotsa: ¿que esperamos?

Bastila: Tiene que ser menos grave el consejo es nuestro lider y no ignorarian a la gente si pasara eso

Revan: La república y la gente del Borde Exterior necesitan nuestra ayuda si no hacemos nada no solo les habremos fallado a ellos sino a nosotros también. Lo que deben hacer es preguntarse qué clase de Orden Jedi abandona al Borde Exterior a su suerte permitiendo que los inocentes mueran. La respuesta a eso es una que olvido las creencias en las que fue fundada y para eso estamos los Cruzados Jedi hacer lo que el consejo se niega a hacer y salvar gente indefensa.

Bastila: el consejo es lo que nos mantiene funcionando porque lo cuestionas tanto deberias tener paciencia

Jacob: Es torcer las reglas y seguir existiendo o seguirlas y colapasar

Revan: es una forma de decirlo pero no como yo lo habria hecho

Jacob: ¿que habrias dicho tu?

Revan: El consejo quiere preservar la orden pero si para eso hay que sacrificar sus principios entonces no vale la pena y no son los líderes correctos

Jacob: es bueno

Bastila: es extremista

Revan: Anduve viajando por la galaxia y vi los resultados de nuestro enemigo en persona y regrese estoy plañendo ir a combatirlo y los llame hoy para que hagan lo correcto y me ayuden ¿Quién está dispuesto a seguir los ideales de esta a orden y acompañarme? Vengan conmigo lucharemos sin restricciones o fronteras únanse a los Cruzados Jedi y llegaremos hasta la victoria

Channa: Escuche el discurso corto mas profundo que cualquier espada quiero ir contigo y salvar gente

Revan: ¿Como te llamas Cruzado?

Channa: ¿No fuiste tú el que dijo Quién soy yo no es importante, mi mensaje lo es? si quieres saberlo tendras que ganarme en duelo

Revan: como quieras {pelean por un rato}

Channa: Mi nombre es Channa Mae

Revan: Es bueno tenerte Channa

Bastila: Adios amiga te voy a extrañar

Channa: yo tambien espero que vengas con nosotros pero si no te veo cuando vuelva

Oficiial: ¿Tu eres Revan?

Revan: Si ¿que pasa?

Oficial: Arren hablo mucho de ti

Revan: ¿Yusanis?

Yusanis: Si

Revan: Esto es raro que ironico ella dijo que seria dificil

Yusanis: ¿perdon?

Revan: tengo al esposo de mi maestra frente a mi

Yusanis: ¿me vas allevar?

Revan: no si moris en combate Arren no me lo perdonaria nunca

Yusanis: soy un general en el ejército ¿te olvidaste?

Revan: No pero esperar la muerte a manos de la mujer que me entreno porque no le devolvi a su esposo no es algo que quiero hacer

Arren: Deja que yo decida eso aprendiz (a Yusanis) te dije que era sobreprotector

Yusanis: Si lo hiciste (a Revan) ¿y ahora que?

Revan: si ella te deja ir

Arren: cosa que hago

Revan: Bienvendido a bordo


	12. Prueba de Fuego

**Año 7 AHE** o **3963 ABY**

Los Mandalorianos hicieron asalto al planeta de Ord Mantell, uno de los depósitos militares/regionales de la República. Aunque la batalla fue una derrota de la República Galáctica gracias a los esfuerzos de la mariscal Arren Kae y sus tropas la población logro salvarse de una masacre.

Civil: Ayuda mi familia se perdio

Soldado: Calma señor estamos tratando de aydarlo (a Arren) Señora nos estan haciendo pure

Arren: No podemos irnos todavia sigan luchando {contesta el cominicador} ¿que pasa?

Revan: ¿Maestra como van?

Arren: Bastante mal aprendiz esto es un desastre

Revan: ¿Cuanto pueden durar?

Arren: al menos que nos envies ayuda estamos todos muertos

Revan: Resiste un poco trabajo en eso {gira} Nisotsa

Nisotsa: ¿si Mariscal Skywalker?

Revan: Necesito que los salves

Nisotsa: voy en seguida

Revan: Que sea rapido no tienen tiempo (a Arren) Esa es tu ayuda espero que aguantes hasta que llegue porque no tengo mas adios y suerte

Arren: yo tambien lo espero {corta} Bien ya escuharon viene alguien a salvarnos necesito que resistan hasta que llegue

Civil: Nos van a capturar no nos quedan provisiones

Multitud:corran por sus vidas

Yusanis: Silencio no sean cobardes es a su gente lo que estamos defndiendo y si viene ayuda tenemos que resistir hasta que lleguen (al soldado) Onasi ¿como van las cosas?

Carth: Nuestras cosas duran para cinco dias señor pero si no llegan al sexto colapasmos

Yusanis: Estirelas lo mas que pueda (a Arren) deberias ir a ver a nuestra niña

Arren: ¿Ahora?

Yusanis: No cuando salgamos de aquí

pasan los seis dias y cuando todos estaban a punto de colapsar llega una nave a rescatarlos

Nisotsa: No se queden ahi inmoviles salven a todos los que puedan

Oficial: si señora (a los soldados) Ya la oyeron muevanse

Varios cargueros y cazas suben y bajan repetidas veces en ciclo de ida y vuelta con tres cuartos de los nativos en problemas pero sin ningún otro sobreviviente.

Nisotsa: ¿Queda alguien mas?

Carth:No Gracias por salvarnos

Nisotsa: Es mi trabajo como se supone que sea de los jedis (al Oficial) Cede vamonos de aqui

Cede: Si Señora


	13. Cambio de Rumbo

**Año 6 AHE** o **3962 ABY etapa 1** **Dagary Minor**

La Batalla de Dagary Minor fue una de las ultimas pérdidas de la República Galáctica durante las Guerras Mandalorianas, antes de que los Caballeros Jedi ayudando al ejercito cambiasen su suerte fue una dura y fuerte batalla terrestre al mando de Jacob Marek a quien le duraría el recuerdo de lo que hizo allí unos 11 años.

Soldado: Señor tenemos que irnos nos estan destrozando

Jacob: {pensando} Esto es demasiado repetitivo

Soldado: ¿Señor?

Jacob: Nada Xaart ¿decias?

Xaart: Que esto es un desastre general

Jacob: Aguanta un poco voy a pedirnos ayuda {saca el comunicador} Revan necesito que me envies ayuda

Revan: Yo estoy combateindo mi propia batalla no puedo enviar a nadie

Jacob: Estamos igual que la ultima vez

Revan: Solo queda alguien libre

Jacob: Bueno envialo

Revan: LLamalo vos tengo que seguir luchando

Jacob: Suerte {cambia de frecuencia} Talvon veni de inmediato

Talvon: ¿Jacob porque tanta urgencia?

Jacob: ¿Ves a mi alrrededor?

Talvon: Voy en camino

Jacob: Rapido estamos en tiempo prestado

Talvon: Ya estan llendo dame un segundo (a sus Tropas) el general Marek y sus hombres estan problemas tambien sos sus camaradas no me dejen como mentiroso y salvenlos

Soldado: Si general Esan

Talvon: Bueno deberias verlos mañana

Jacob: Ya era hora {corta} Antencion hombres necsito que aguanten un dia mas y podemos irnos

* * *

 **etapa 2 Dantooine**

La Incursión en Dantooine fue un conflicto menor que se llevó a cabo cuando los Mandalorianos intentaron secuestrar a jóvenes Jedi Padawans, atacando el Enclave Jed en Dantooine y fue frustrado por Zayne Carrick su antiguo soldado forzoso y Zhar Lestin uno de los maestros de la orden con la ayuda salvadora de los Cruzados Jedi.

Zhar: Eso estuvo cerca pero todavia quedan mandalorianos al acecho

Zayne: No puedo detenerlos apenas si los retraso

Nisotsa: Ahora necesitan nuestra ayuda hipocritas

Zhar: ¿Nos van a ayudar?

Nisotsa: A diferencia del consejo nosotros si hacemos lo corecto (a sus Tropas) Muevanse salven el enclave y a los principiantes en el

Zayne: Los dejo tengo una novia con la que regresar

Zhar: Que tengas suerte (a Nisotsa) ¿Como te agradezco esto?

Nisotsa: apoyandonos

Zhar: ¿Y eso que significa?

Nisotsa: Cuando termine la guerra yo y mis compañeros pensamos volver y si de esos burocratas dependiese nos exiliarian a todos quiero que lo evites

Zhar: Voy a intentar

Nisotsa: Bueno me voy tengo una guerra que ganar

* * *

 **etapa 3 Taris**

La Segunda Batalla de Taris fue donde Revan y sus tropas comenzaron a obtener la cadena de victorias que los haria famosos como libertadores y heroes mientras que el consejo seguia objetando su existencia prefiriendo los métodos del Pacto Jedi en lugar de los usados por los Cruzados Jedi o Revanchistas quienes eran unos héroes para las poblaciones locales y las futuras generaciones algo totalmente irónico cuando Krynda Lucien y Haazen terminarían siendo Traya, Nihilus y Sion.

Revan: Muy bien señores nuestra situaciom es bastante complicada si no ganamos hoy vamos a estar en serios problemas

Alek: ¿Que tan malos?

Revan: Somos la ayuda del resto o sea que si perdemos aqui perdimos toda la guerra

Channa: ¿Alguna solucion?

Revan: Repatiendonos Channa quedate en la ciudad alta y defendela de la resistencia que surga yo voy a liberar la ciudad baja

Channa: Si general

Oficial: Maestra Jedi Maestra Jedi los madalorianos huyen y tienen las defensas debiles

Soldado: Deberiamos expulsasrlos mientras podemos

Channa: ¿Que infomacion tenemos?

Soldado: estamos ganado pero pueden llegarles refuerzos en cualquier momento

Oficial: Las tropas pelean con todo lo que tienen pero puede que sea insuficiente

Channa: Entonces ataquen con todo que mueran ni bien llegan. Muevanse soldados Revan necesita este camino libre y yo al menos pretendo cumplir

Mientras que la batalla en la parte alta estaba terminando la lucha en la parte baja se intensificaba

Mafioso: ¿Donde crees que vas esclava?

Niña: Auxilio

Maton: Creias que podias escaparte sin castigo mocosa

Revan: Dejen a esa niña bastardos {los empuja con la fuerza}

Niña: Gracias por salvarme

Revan: ¿como te llamas pequeña?

Niña: Juhani

Revan: Sabes Juhani tú podrías ser una Jedi

Juhani: ¿En serio?

Revan: Si pero no les digas que yo te envie

Juhani: ¿Porque no?

Revan: Te va a ir mejor asi

Juhani: {protesta} pero me salvaste

Revan: Si y es bueno que lo aprecies pero el Consejo Jedi esta molesto conmigo

Juhani: No deberian

Saul: Ella tiene razon Mariscal Skywalker

Revan: Ya lo se pero necesito que la saques de aqui

Saul: Si Señor

Revan: Terminamos aqui {sube el acsensor} ¿como va todo aqui arriba?

Channa: Ganamos

Revan: Excelente nosotrsos abajo tambien esto es una victoria total


	14. Selva y Ciudad

**Año 5 AHE** o **3961 ABY etapa 1 Onderon**

La Segunda Batalla de Onderon de las Guerras Mandalorianas fue una de las batallas finales de la guerra, casi simultánea con la invasión Republicana a la luna Dxun. Una fuerza Jedi considerable fue despachada para un aterrizaje y la re ocupación de la ciudad amurallada en 3.961 ABY, pero el gran número de los soldados de Revan fue enviado casi simultáneamente a explorar la luna y limpiarla las selvas de allí de Mandalorianos para conseguir una victoria rápida. El combate aumento de intensidad, mientras los soldados Mandalorianos eran sobrepasados y forzados a retirarse, tratando de matar a tantos Jedi y soldados Republicanos como fuese posible.

Soldado: Señor se estan recuperando muy rapido nos va a costar ganarles

Vaklu: Ya veo ¿Alguna solución Maestro Jedi?

Jacob: En este momento no

Revan: Si hay una

Jacob: ¿cual seria?

Revan: Doble simultaneo

Jacob: ¿otra vez? te gusta basante

Revan: Funciono bien la ultima vez

Jacob: ¿A donde me estas enviando?

Revan: Dxun

Jacob: Oh y hay algun plan que deba seguir

Revan: A medias

Jacob: ¿A medias?

Revan: Sos un adaptador asi que adaptalo a lo que necesites

Jacob: Ya me voy {sube a una nave} No me dejen abandonado

Revan: (a los que se quedaron) Refuerzen todo el lugar puede que vengan a la ciudad para traerlo de regreso

Talia: ¿Seguro Maestro Jedi?

Revan: Si casi le diria que cuento con eso

Talia: Seria necesario evitarlo

Vaklu: Tenes que admitir que es muy posible

Revan: Bueno preparense hombres nos espera un martirio

* * *

 **etapa 2** **Dxun**

La Segunda Batalla de Dxun fue una de las últimas batallas de las Guerras Mandalorianas antes de la confrontación final entre las tropas de la República y Mandalorianas en Malachor V. El sitio tuvo lugar en una etapa crítica del conflicto y muchos de los que lucharon por la República creían que determinaría el resultado final de la guerra. Jacob Marek fue el General Jedi que participó en la batalla. Jacob llevó a cabo sus órdenes, aunque su mando se dispersa y se habían agotado a una cuarta parte de su total capacidad. Varios de sus soldados se perdieron durante un intento desesperado cargando a través de un campo de minas, ya que trató de atacar a las atalayas Mandalorianas pero la modificación realizada al plan original salvo a los restantes.

Jacob: Atencion tropas tenemos que cruzar varias bestias salvajes y un campo minado no se distraigan

Soldado: Señor esto es un suicidio

Nisotsa: Movete y no te quejes (a Jacob) aunque tiene algo de razon

Jacob: Revan solo medio un plan a medias estoy trabajando en los detalles {le muestra el mapa}

Nisotsa: Es una ruta directa pero se ve demasiado facill para ser real (a sus Tropas) Muevanse desactiven las bombas tenemos una base que tomar

Soldado: Generales se oyen ruidos extraños

Nisotsa: ¿son animles?

Jacob: Esto es una base mandaloriana pueden estar escondios esperando para emboscarnos

Nisotsa: Hombres preparense a disparar cualquier cosa que no tenga uniforme rojo o espada de luz debe ser tratada como el enemigo

Soldado: Si señora

Nisotsa: ¿Alguna Solución?

Jacob: Terreno (a los Soldados) Hombres vamos a viajar por la junga permanezcan en silencio

A pesar de que lograron salir victoriosos los Cruzados Jedi dejaron armas y municiones sin confiscar debido a no poder encontrarlas


	15. Mandalore el Juez

**Año 4 AHE** o **3960 ABY** **Malachor V**

La Batalla de Malachor V fue la batalla final cataclísmica de las Guerras Mandalorianas. Transformó al planeta Malachor V en un "planeta cementerio" después de que Revan sacrificó a una porción significativa de sus propias fuerzas para vencer a los Neo-Cruzados Mandalorianos.

Revan: Atención todos necesito un voluntario que baje a la superficie con sus tropas y eliminen al enemigo ahí abajo pero antes de que se ofrezcan les voy a decir que no se si vamos a poder sacarlos de ahí

Arren: Yo voy aprendiz

Revan: ¿Segura maestra?

Arren: Alguien tiene que hacerlo y son muy pocos los que podrian

Revan: ¿Algun pedido por si moris ahi abajo?

Arren: Dos cosas primero véngame a mí y a todos nuestros compañeros caídos matando al maldito desgraciado

Revan: ¿y segundo?

Arren: Decirle a mí familia que los quiero mucho y que no había otra forma para lograrlo {bromeando}Al final va a pasar al revés de como esperabas al reclutarnos

Revan: Espero que no

Arren: Adiós ahora ándate de una vez tienes una nave que abordar

Revan: Prometo hacerles justicia aunque tenga que vender mi alma para hacerlo

Channa: No tenemos tiempo general tenemos que llegar donde se encuentra Mandalore o no podremos derrotarlo

Revan: Cuando Mandalore caiga sus tropas estarán tan confundidas que van a ser derrotados antes de que sepan que vamos a hacer

Channa: Entonces voy a dedicarme a derrotarlo aunque me cueste la vida

Revan: Aprecio tu entusiasmo pero ese es mi trabajo

Channa: Estudie los mapas de esta nave Mandalore debería estar en el puente

Revan: Entonces tenemos que ir al ascensor mantengan las espadas de luz prendidas y tengan cuidado no podemos distraernos matando innecesariamente

Channa: Esta terminal debería tener los datos de todas sus comunicaciones después de lo que hicimos en Dxun

Revan: Envía señales de advertencia a las naves a distancia lejanas y medias

Channa: ¿Qué hago con las cercanas? Hay mucha gente combatiendo en la zona de impacto

Revan: Estamos en una situación donde o morimos todos o sacrificamos una mitad para salvar a la otra {pensando} Lo siento Arren no pude salvarte {saca el comunicador} Necesito que actives el Generador de Sombra Masiva

Jacob: {ironico} Enseguida Mariscal Skywalker

Revan: ¿Algún problema General Marek?

Jacob: Si ¿sabes lo que va hacer esa cosa?

Revan: Jacob llevamos luchando juntos por cuatro años y me conoces desde antes de eso sabes o espero que sepas al menos que yo haría las mismas cosas que te estoy ordenando

Jacob: Ese es mi problema Revan porque tenemos que hacer esto todo el resto de la guerra fue correcto pero esta cosa me molesta ¿Por qué no lo haces vos?

Revan: En primera no hay otra solución menos sangrienta y en segunda tengo un duelo pendiente

Jacob: Si no hay otra forma

Bao-Dur: ¿General?

Jacob: Fuego

Revan: Gracias {corta} Vamonos de aqui tenemos una guerra que ganar

Mandalore: Magnifico ¿cierto? Esto es la guerra en su máxima expresión una batalla luchada por guerreros que se odian tanto que su único propósito es destruir al otro. Hay gran cantidad de honor en un combate así y para los mandalorianos el honor es lo que le da sentido a la existencia. Bienvenido a la Batalla de Malachor V Revan por fin te conozco

Revan: Parece que nuestras reputaciones nos preceden

Mandalore: Mira hasta donde hemos llegado como enemigos y ahora imagínate donde llegaríamos como aliados eres un Mandaloriano en todo menos nombre.

Revan: Estas confundió no soy un mandaloriano

Mandalore: Llegarías muy lejos bajo mi mando

Revan: No sirvo a nadie y a ti mucho menos

Mandalore: Entonces vamos a hacer esto a la antigua prepárate para morir

Un intenso duelo recorriendo toda la nave y parte del planta tiene lugar el generador está empezando a hacer destrozos y aunque el jedi trato de hacerlo no pudo sacar a sus camaradas de la zona de impacto porque su enemigo lo sigue de cerca

Mandalore: Que gran combate eres mejor de lo que esperaba

Revan: Las técnicas básicas no se comparan con la fuerza

Mandalore: Pude haber perdido pero si eligen a uno nuevo vamos a seguir existiendo

Revan: Entonces tendré que evitar que elijan a alguien nuevo

Mandalore: No creas que puedes esconder tu naturaleza de mi Revan lo veo en las tácticas que usas y en la gente que va a morir hoy mis hombres y los tuyos los estas sacrificando para seguir tus propios planes. No peleas por la republica o su gente eres como Ulic Qel-Droma y Exar Kun sigues las enseñanzas sith

Revan: Bueno el primero es mi modelo a seguir pero el segundo es una basura que no merece recordarse y en cuanto a las enseñanzas Sith situaciones desesperadas como detenerte a ti y tu gente requieren medidas desesperadas como usar el lado oscuro pero ni me gusto ni tengo ganas de repetirlo.

Mandalore: ¿Qué va ser de mí ahora?

Revan: Mueres

Si bien Darth Revan el Lord Sith que estaba por surgir no tenía ningún problema en tener una asesina personal a la mano el Caballero Jedi que había sido y la parte que era James Potter sentía la necesidad de preguntar y advertir sobre lo que eso implicaba.

Revan: Channa te tengo un trabajo especial pero te aprecio mucho como para dartelo

Channa: No entiendo que problema tiene

Revan: Es algo que si lo aceptas va a venir a atormentarnos a los dos mas tarde o mas temprano

Channa: Aun asi lo quiero

Revan: Entonce preparate Sombra tenemos justicia que aplicar

* * *

 **Coruscant justo después del final de la Guerra**

A pesar de los esfurzos de Zhar Lestin quien cumplio la promesa que hizo de ayudar a los Cruzados Jedi para que no los expulsen el Consejo Jedi se burlaria de ellos y exiliaria al unico que se atrevio a hacer la prueba y se esconderian de las consecuencias detras de los politcos de la República Galáctica causando muertes de personas inocentes porque tenian miedo de enfentar la realidad y admitir equivocarse.

Vrook: ¿Sabes porque te llamamos aqui?

Jacob: Vine porque quise no porque me llamasen

Kavar: Igual que te llamo Revan asi que completaste el circuito

Jacob: La guerra término esperaba volver a mi vida anterior

Ell: ¿Poque nos desfiaste? Los jedis son guardianes de la paz y lo fueron por siglos esta guerra va en contra de todo por lo que trabajamos

Jacob: ¿Trabajaron? Que chiste de mal gusto si no fuera por nosotros no existirá la republica

Atris: ¿Revan es tu maestro ahora? O es que los horrores de Malachor te mostraron la verdad

Jacob: Si quieren castigarme háganlo de una vez

Vash: Estas exiliado ya no eres parte de esta Orden

Jacob: La justicia llega para todos pero si me equivoque en una cosa pensé que habrían adquirido humildad en estos cuatro años. No sé qué planea hacer Revan con ustedes pero si sé que se merecen todo lo que les lance

 **FIN DEL ACTO 1**


	16. Vida Y Muerte Magicas

**INTERMEDIO 1  
**

 **Via Lactea Tierra Mundo de los Muertos 2000 D.C  
**

Charlus Potter y Dorea Black estaban pasando el rato con los mártires de la Primera Guerra cuando los de la Segunda llegaron y protestaron por el tiempo de cruce.

FRED: No se de que se quejan ustedes lo tuvieron facil

REGULUS: ¿Estar encubierto les parece facil?

FRED: Puede que lo tuyo no lo sea pero fuiste la excepción a la regla

REGULUS: Bueno eso no lo discuto pero ser ahogado por inferius robandote algo que querias destruir y no pudiste apesta

FRED: No importa si es de Riddle Harry lo destruyo a pesar de que tres años y medio es demasiado fugaz

CEDRIC: ¿Tan poco? esperaba que fuese mas

FABIAN: Nuestro sobrino se burla de nosotros

GIDEON: La Guerra duro 11 años estuvimos ahi ¿cierto hermano mio?

FABIAN: Muy cierto hermano mio

GIDEON: Eso significa que tenemos un bromista

JUNTOS: Estamos orgullosos

FRED: gracias pero hable en serio

EDGAR: ¿porque ves que fue mas facil lo nuestro?

AMELIA: porque tuvieron tiempo para descansar y prepararse hermanito

FRED: eso era justo de lo que hablaba

DORA: ¿cuando llegaste?

FRED: Detras tuyo

CHARLUS: ¿y mi nieto?

FRED: viviendo de novios con mi hermanita

* * *

 **Mundo de los Vivos  
**

Harry Potter y Teddy Lupin jugaban a las lucecitas en el Número 12 de Grimmauld Place hasta que el pequeño vio una tableta de chocolate.

Teddy: {apunta al chocolate} Ady dame

Harry: {sorprendido} ¿que?

Teddy: Ady dame

Harry: {Feliz} Kreacher

Kreacher: ¿Si Amo Harry?

Harry: ¿Donde esta Ginny?

Kreacher: Deberia estar por llegar

Mientras el pequeño comia su chocolate se oye el timbre

Kreacher: Lo ve esa debe ser ella

Ginny: {enojandose} ¿Quien es ella? {ve la escena} Teddy no es hora de comer chocolate

Kreacher: Usted Ama Ginny

Ginny: {sonrojandose} oh ¿y para que me buscabas?

Harry: Yo te buscaba Teddy hablo

Ginny: ¿Usando el dia de los inocentes? te juntaste mucho con George

Teddy: Dinyy mala

Ginny: Harry no es gracioso

Harry: Yo no fui

Teddy: Dinyy mala

Harry: No Ted ella no es mala es la mejor novia del mundo

Ginny: que tierno pero eso no cambia que este niño este haciendo trampa

Teddy: ¿Dampa?

Ginny: {feliz} esto es genial por esta vez pasa pero no lo hagas de nuevo (a Harry) perdon por no creerte

Harry: No importa la situación es muy sorprendente


	17. Mapas Estelares

**Galaxia Fuerza** ** **Año 3**** **AHE** o **3959 ABY parte 1** **Korriban**

Alek Squinquargesimus tendría un recuerdo fugaz de su vida anterior y antes de tomar el nombre Malak dejaría una carta para su maestro en la que ponía

Querido Cornamenta

En una pelea regular una rata no tiene posibilidad en contra de un ciervo pero como estas yendo a un pozo del que no vas a poder salir y me estas arrastrando contigo a hacer tareas dignas de mortifagos me voy a ir al infierno si no lo intento no olvides porque luchamos solo por mera venganza. Yo lo sé porque ya lo hice antes y déjame decirte que ni Bastila ni Lily van a perdonarte si lo haces

Adiós

Colagusano

El Imperio sith de Revan aunque los tenía en su mayoría no se limitaba a antiguos Cruzados Jedi por eso antes de poner su teoría en práctica y vengarse del Consejo Jedi de paso tendría que reclutar personal renuente a seguirlo lo que causaría una destrucción bastante grande pero no permanente a la Academia Sith en Korriban resultando en una fuente de nuevos reclutas casi permanente y una de cinco pistas a la Forja Estelar.

HK-47: {activandose} Pregunta ¿Que haces saco de carne?

Malak: ¿como me llamaste chatarra?

Revan: ¿Te gusta mi invento aprendiz?

Malak: {sarcastico} Es genial Maestro

HK-47: Pregunta ¿hay alguien que deba matar maestro?

Revan: Si todos ellos {le muestra una lista con 15 nombres}

Malak: ¿No estas muy sanguinario?

Revan: Ser sith requiere ser sanguinario de cuando en cuando

Malak: ¿que paso con eso de ni me gusta ni planeo usarlo de nuevo?

Revan: Sigue sin gustarme pero hay que adaptarse

Malak: ¿adapartse a que?

Revan: Justicia le prometi a Arren que vengaria a todos nuestros hermanos caidos aunque tuviese que vender mi alma para hacerlo

Malak: Esa es una buena razon pero no entiendo que lo hace necesario

Revan: Jacob

Malak: ¿Que con el?

Revan: lo exiliaron

Uthar: Saludos aspirantes soy Uthar Wynn que puedo hacer por ustedes

Malak: Darnos el control de esta academia

Revan: Y tambien acceso a laTumba de Naga Sadow

Uthar: ¿Quienes serian ustedes para pedir algo asi?

Revan: Darth Revan y Darth Malak

HK-47 {entrando} Pregunta ¿hay alguien que deba matar maestro?

Revan: No lo se (a Uthar) ¿Lo hay?

Uthar: Jorak Uln mi maestro y director de esta academia pero sería mejor para todos hacerlo con un desafio tradicional Lord Revan

Revan: Entonces hagamoslo de esa forma

Luego de una intensa pelea Revan y Malak tomaron la academia y el mapa teniendo un éxito total en su mision.

* * *

 **parte 2 Dantooine**

La Misión a Dantooine fue una incursión hecha por Revan y Malak a las ruinas misteriosas cerca del Enclave Jedi en Dantooine. Sin que se enterara el Consejo Jedi de Dantooine, gracias a la Sombra Revan y Malak entraron a las ruinas, donde encontraron un Mapa Estelar construido por el antiguo Imperio Infinito de los rakata y que llavaba a la Forja Estelar. Después de encontrarla Revan y Malak se adueñaron de ella y la emplearon para producir naves de guerra para su futura guerra contra la República Galáctica, después de haberse proclamado Sith.

Revan: LLegamos el mapa esta del otro lado de esa puerta

Malak: El lado oscuro es fuerte aqui me esta llamando

Revan: Eso es porque este sitio esta vivo mantente alerta

Sombra: Lores Revan y Malak que bueno que llegaron ¿los jedis permanecen ignorantes de que estamos aqui?

Revan: Si y es engran parte gracias a tus esfuerzos Sombra

Sombra: No me sorprende estan tan distraidos meditando en el futuro que no se dan cuenta lo que pasa al lado de ellos

Revan: Movamonos rapido o puede que nos descubran

Droide: ªidentifiquenseª

Sombra: No entiendo lo que dice

Droide: &identifiquense&

Revan: Hace siglos este droide debe haber hablado con varias especies asique debe tener todos sus idiomas

Droide: Reconozco todos los idiomas de los esclavos de los constructores

Sombra: Ese es mi idioma ¿Eso significa que mi gente fueron esclavos de este imperio?

Droide: La comunicación era vital para que los esclavos construyesen el templo de acuerdo a las especificaciones pero tu ni eres esclavo ni contructor ¿quien eres?

Revan: Soy un humano y quiero los secretos de la Forja Estelar

Droide: Humano {Revisa sus archivos} no tengo nada sobre ti eres una amenaza. Al ser lo mejor de los constructores del imperio infinito y un elemento de conquista la forja estelar solo está abierta para alguien digno

Se activan las defensas del lugar pero el trio de siths logra derrotarlas facilmente

Droide: Resultaste digno puedes acceder al conocimiento secreto solo tienes que cruzar el siguiente cuarto usa este secreto como lo harían los constructores

Sombra: Termine aquí volveré con el ejército

Revan: Después del excelente resultado que tuviste en la guerra y ahora aquí tienes un gran futuro sombra

Sombra: Lores Revan y Malak me voy de aquí

Malak: Seguro de que esto es sabio los antiguos maestros sellaron este lugar si cruzamos no expulsan ¿Los secretos de la Forja Estelar son tan importantes y poderosos para arriesgarnos a eso?

Revan: Ya nos ven como el enemigo asi que no hay diferencia ahora es hora de vengarse

* * *

 **parte 3 Tatooine**

Las ruinas rakata de Tatooine consistían en los remanentes de estructuras construidas por los antiguos rakata durante el apogeo del Imperio Infinito. Estaban localizadas dentro de una cueva del Mar de Dunas del Este del mundo del Borde Exterior, dentro del cual había un Mapa Estelar Revan y Malak, fueron allí para buscarlo y a pesar de que sería hogar de un dragón krayt pudieron entrar sin problemas.

* * *

 **parte 4 Kashyyyk**

La forja del constructor fue instalada en la superficie de Kashyyyk por los Rakata durante el reinado del imperio infinito en ella había un mapa estelar, un artefacto con las coordenadas del hiperespacio de la Forja Estelar, la sede del poder de los Rakata. Cuando Darth Revan la descubrió equipo al ordenador con una interfaz de holocrón hablando en Basico que pretendía restringir el acceso a sí mismo y también borrar la historia de acceso de datos de mapa estelar.

* * *

 **parte 5 Mannan**

Darth Revan fue a la Falla Hrakert en busca del último mapa estelar que le quedaba y luego de luchar contra algunos firaxas lo consiguió luego regreso a la superficie y estableció una embajada sith en Manaan antes de irse.


	18. Forja y Anuncios

**parte 1** **Rakata Prime**

La Misión a Rakata Prime fue la primera operación de Revan y Malak como sith y en solitario durante el largo periodo de la misión sus acciones permanecieron desconocidas para la República Galáctica hasta que al final regresaron a la cabeza de una invasión. Después de que su nave se estrellase en un planeta olvidado fueron capturados por los nativos cuando por fin lograron entenderlos sus captores les pidieron eliminar a la tribu rival cuando llegaron ante ellos en lugar de eliminarlos les mintieron diciéndoles que eran jedis y se enteraron de que los Rakata en otro tiempo habían tenido conocimiento de la Fuerza también descubrieron que ellos habían sido los constructores de la Forja Estelar y les dijo que había venido a destruirla entonces le dieron acceso al Templo de los Antiguos pero primero tendrían que devolverles ese conocimiento para poder pasar. Cuando los dos sith entraron al templo y combatieron contra los guardias las tribus nativas decidieron hacer las paces momentáneamente para combatirlos así que enviaron a sus mejores tropas junto a bestias y robots logrando romper la boca del aprendiz. Antes de irse Revan activo el escudo protector que permanecería de esa forma hasta su regreso durante la Batalla de Rakata Prime. Luego de visitar la Forja Estelar y poner en ella los diseños de sus naves regresaron al templo donde anunciaron a sus tropas su nuevo propósito

Revan: Hombres y mujeres que me acompañan los reuní aquí para decirles que tenemos un gran problema y van a tener que quedarse

Xaset: Nos prometiste que volveríamos a casa

Soldado: El general Terep tiene razon

Oficial: Queremos ver a nuestras familias

Malak: situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas

Xaset: ¿que paso?

Revan: El consejo jedi dice que Revan Skywalker es enemigo de la republica

Voren: No puede ser

Revan: Si escucharon bien ellos dicen que soy un criminal que merece el exilio pero eso no es lo peor también piensan que mis compañeros jedis que ayudaron merecen ser removidos de la fuerza que nuestros camaradas caídos tuvieron lo que merecían y que ustedes los soldados y oficiales que nos ayudaron a salvar a toda esa pobre gente al costo de su propia sangre deberían enfrentar una corte marcial

Xaset: ¿que podemos hacer?

Revan: Nuestras opciones son por un lado someternos a esos hipócritas mal agradecidos y por el otro enseñarles una lección al costo del que se ponga en el camino pero cual hacemos lo deciden ustedes

Multitud: Ave Lord Revan Ave Lord Revan Ave Lord Revan

Revan: Gracias espero ser digno de ese título las Guerras Mandalorianas terminaron la Guerra de Venganza y Justicia acaba de empezar prepárense tenemos otra lucha en el horizonte

* * *

 **parte 2** **Foerost**

Al volver sus naves nuevas y viejas atacaron por sorpresa el sistema Foerost. Las defensas no estaban preparadas y fueron rápidamente vencidas. Darth Revan y Darth Malak anunciaron a la galaxia que eran los nuevos Señores Sith y capturaron la mayoría de las naves de la República que estaban en los diques alrededor de Foerost, dándole un duro golpe a la República Galáctica.

Revan: {en un holograma} Saludos habitantes de la República Galáctica yo soy Darth Revan y este a mi lado es Darth Malak estamos empleando justicia para nuestros hermanos caídos las Guerras Mandalorianas terminaron pero gracias al consejo jedi la Guerra de Venganza y Justicia acaba de empezar el pueblo de Foerost fue el primero pero a menos que los rechacen ustedes van a ser los siguientes. Si en lo que nos tome esta lucha pierden algún familiar ya sea a mis manos o a la de mi gente recuerden que aunque parezca diferente a simple vista la mayor culpa no es nuestra por matarlos sino que es del consejo jedi por obligarnos a hacerlo. También quiero decir a los soldados de su ejército que los jedis a los que se ven obligados a defender son los mismos cobardes que dejaron morir desangrados a sus camaradas para los veteranos o mentores para los nuevos si tienen a algun oficial que haya sobrevivido a eso es gracias a mi y a mi gente. Para terminar quiero avisar a la nueva generación de aprendices y caballeros que venir a combatirnos es tirar sus vidas al drenaje por un consejo que no lo vale y si los hipócritas de ese consejo están viendo un amigo me pidió que no hiciese esto y esperara diciendo que iba a verlos y probar suerte para el resto de nosotros pero en lugar de hacer lo correcto que era recibirlo como héroe hicieron lo burocrático y lo exiliaron ahora queremos sus cabezas y cualquiera que muera en el camino es sangre en sus manos en mayor cantidad que las nuestras


	19. Princesa Jedi

******Año 2**** **AHE** o **3958 ABY** parte 1 ****Telos**

El Bombardeo de Telos IV fue una de las primeras batallas de la Guerra de Justicia y Venganza como la llamo Revan al iniciarla o Guerra Civil Jedi como seria conocida por la historia.

Saul: Queremos que se rindan pacificamente o vamos a invadirlos

Grenn: Vayanse al diablo

Malak: Vuelen el Planeta

Saul: ¿Lord Malak?

Malak: Ya me oyeron

Tilion: Eso va en contra de las ordenes de Lord Revan y nuestro proposito

Malak: Quien manda en esta nave soy yo {lo ahorca con la fuerza} (a Saul) alguna otra objecion almirante Karath

Saul: No mi Lord (a las naves) inicien el bombardero

Grenn: No pueden hacer eso

Saul: Lo estamos haciendo

* * *

 **Parte 2 Iridonia**

Mientas la batalla militar se desarrollaba y Acadi luchaba contra la república Revan tenía su propio duelo

Yusanis: Asique por fin el traidor y señor oscuro se digna a parecer

Revan: Que tienes contra mi luchamos y sangramos juntos por 4 años

Yusanis: Mataste a mi mentor y mi esposa

Revan: En parte

Yusanis: ¿En parte?

Revan: Tu mentor estaba estorbando y tu esposa fue un accidente una de las varias personas que no pude salvar y la razón para la guerra actual

Yusanis: Cállate y pelea mentiroso

Revan: {suspirando} Bueno Arren tu broma resulto real

Después de un largo combare Yusanis murió y Revan regreso a su flota para continuar combatiendo

* * *

 **parte 3** **Rodia**

La Batalla de Rodia fue una batalla durante la hora mas oscura de la orden jedi en la Guerra Civil Jedi y vio al consejo jedi aprobar acciones de guerra por primera vez en 40 años. El arma que usaron para ganarla fue la meditación de batalla de Bastila Shan una guerrera que vio acción por primera vez allí.

Bastila: Señores muévanse tenemos un planeta que salvar y unos sith que expulsar

Kagen: Señora debería tener cuidado este sitio es peligroso y todas las batallas que tuvimos hasta ahora las perdimos

Trask: Si perdemos la republica colapsa y queda lista para que Revan la tome

Bastila: Está bien tómense su tiempo pero que no sea mucho y recuerden que el fracaso no es una opción

Civil: Ayuda nos bombardean los Sith y mis hijos estan perdidos

Bastila: Tranquila señora la vamos a ayudar {pensando} esto tiene un molesto parecido con lo que hacian nuestros enemigos en sus dias de cruzados

Trask: ¿Comandante Shan?

Bastila: nada manda a tus hombres a encontrar a esos niños y elimina a todos los soldados sith que encuentres (a Kagen) y vos derriba esos bombareros

Juntos: Si señora

Kagen: (a los pilotos de cazas) Ya la oyeron señores saquen esas alimañas del cielo

Trask: señores tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer carguen sus armas y siganme

Civil: Gracias Maestra Jedi

Bastila: para eso estamos aqui

Politico: {ironico} que rapido aprenden

Bastila: ¿Algun problema?

Politico: el ultimo al que un amigo mio escucho decir algo parecido ahora es el enemigo

Bastila: {ironica} claro y tambien se llamaba Revan

Politico: De hecho si

Bastila: Me lleva el diablo

A partir de Rodia, la república lanzó una campaña que se tradujo en victorias y le permitió continuar existiendo

* * *

 **parte 4 Upestis**

La Escaramuza en Upestis ocurrió en el apogeo de la Guerra Civil Jedi. Teniendo lugar en el deshabitado sistema Upestis, el combate se inició cuando lla nave del Jedi Oscuro Xaset Terep, pasó una patrulla de naves de guerra de la Armada República. Con la ayuda de la meditación de batalla de Bastila Shan, la fuerza de dos cruceros, el Espiral Endar y Espiral junto con los pocos cazas acompañándolos fueron capaces de luchar contra el enemigo Sith que los superaba en número y derrotarlo

Xaset: Envíen a los cazas y derriben a esas alimañas

Josef: si señor

Alentados por la meditación de batalla en uso por Padawan Shan, la ola inicial fue rechazada con fuertes bajas, aunque dos Aureks y sus pilotos se perdieron en el combate nave a nave.

Bastila: Muy bien señores nos estan atacando devuelvanles el favor

Forn: ¿Segura Maestra Jedi? son muchos mas que nosotros

Trask: Tranquila comodoro Dodonna en Rodia parecía lo mismo y ella nos dio la victoria

Kagen: Eso es verdad Forn ella es mejor de lo que parece

Terep se dio cuenta poco a poco que, incluso si se quedaba para presionar la batalla y tenía éxito en la destrucción de sus enemigos, el daño a su nave sería demasiado grave como para hacer el viaje de vuelta a un astillero controlado por los Sith.

Secar: Señor nos estan masacrando

Xaset: ineptos {lanza rayos a su alrrededor elecrtrocutando a casi todo el mundo}

Bastila: En serio Terep electrocutando a tus tropas esperas que la gente te apoye

Xaset: No me des sermones Shan no sos mas que una titere del consejo

Bastila: ¿Acaso tu estimado mariscal no mato gente inocente?

Xaset: Solo a los que no pudo salvar

Un intenso duelo de espadas de luz entre Bastila Shan y Xaset Terep ocurre por toda la nave al final el Jedi Oscuro muere y sus tropas regresan al ejercito de la republica que obtiene una victoria total

Secar: ¿queria saber si nos aceptan de regreso?

Kagen: ¿porque deberiamos?

Josef: Porque son soldados como nosotros y entedemos mejor que ustedes porque Revan llama a este conflicto Guerra de Venganza y Justicia

Forn: ¿cual seria esa razon?

Josef: el hecho de que los cruzados jedi fuesen abandonados a su suerte por ayudarnos contra los mandalorianos

Bastila: Ellos no hicieron eso

Secar: No claro y toda la gente muerta en estos dos años se enfremo de Sombra Azul

Forn: Si los aceptamos ella seria su comandante

Josef: Una novata me siento de regreso en Flash Point

Trask: ¿que paso con el respeto a tu superior?

Secar: Hay que ganarselo

Soldado: Matelos comandante

Bastila: Los jedi no cren en ejecutar a sus prisioneros (a Secar) ¿como lo hago?

Secar: Luchando junto a los soldados

Bastila: Bien hombres nuestra siguiente mision podria hacernos ganar toda la guerra

Trask: {bromeando} ¿Que vamos a hacer capturar a Revan?

Bastila: Justo eso


	20. Potter contra Evans

******Año 1**** **AHE** o **3957 ABY Martirio de Quejiqus en el Espacio Exterior****

La Captura de Darth Revan fue una misión vital llevada a cabo por la República Galáctica y los Jedi durante la Guerra Civil Jedi.

Turginsosn: Déjenme pasar tengo un mensaje para Lord Revan

Guardia: Bueno entra

Turginsosn: Lord Revan le traigo información problemáticas de las naves en el borde exterior

Revan: ¿Dijiste problemáticas? dome que descubrieron

Turginsosn: El almirante Adin a cargo de esa flota dice que hay muchas naves de la república en su zona y piensa que van a atacarnos pronto

Revan: ¿Atacan fuera de sus fronteras? ¿Qué están planeando?

Turginsosn: Mi Lord le dije que sus órdenes eran vigilarlos

Revan: Tenemos que darles espacio de maniobra para saber sus planes almirante así que dígales a todas las naves que esperen

Turginsosn: Entendido Lord Revan volveré con más noticias luego

Revan: Lo siento confundido ¿Hay algún problema?

Turginsosn: Lord Revan ¿puedo saber algo?

Revan: ¿Cual es el problema?

Turginsosn: ¿Puedo ir a Telos cuando terminemos aquí? Hubo un bombardeo sith ahí hace poco

Revan: ¿Para que quieres ir allí?

Turginsosn: Mi familia estaba ahí y no sé si están vivos o muertos si ese desgraciado de Malak no lo hubiese ordenado seria mejor {suplica} Perdón Lord Revan no quise cuestionar a su aprendiz

Revan: Malak puede ser mi aprendiz pero eso no disculpa sus ineptitudes nadie está libre de ser castigado por sus fallos en cuanto a ti deberías concentrarte en tu trabajo aunque si tienes permiso

Turginsosn: Gracias Lord Revan {se va}

Sombra: Lord Revan el almirante Adin llama con noticias

Revan: Ponlo en linea

Sombra: (a Adin) Lord Revan quiere saber que tiene almirante Adin esta autoriazado a transmitir

Adin: Este es el almirante Adin Lord Revan hubo cambios en la flota republicana

Revan: Digame almirante Adin

Adin: Hace una hora ordene un ataque para probar sus fuerzas y tácticas y descubrí algo insólito

Revan: Te ordene esperar y no lo hiciste mas te vale que ese descubrimiento sea bueno o no vas a salvarte

Adin: Todos los cazas que envie fueron derribados

Revan: Hacer todo eso por unos cazas no va ayudarte

Adin: Pero los pilotos eran Jedis

Revan: ¿y que le hace pensar eso?

Adin: Estoy seguro pero no se que hacian alli

Revan: la proxima vez espera por la autorizacion

Adin: Pero Lord Revan si no hubiese investigado no sabríamos que hay jedis y nos tomarían por sorpresa

Revan: En estos días eso es procedimiento estándar si te toma por sorpresa es porque no le hiciste caso a los registros de inteligencia y ya que saben que los descubrimos se van a ir sin que sepamos que hacían aquí

Adin: Perdóneme Lord Revan debí esperar en ese momento pareció algo bueno de hacer

Revan: Soy su superior por algo almirante

Adin: Lord Revan permítame combatir y los haremos papilla

Revan: Cualquiera puede equivocarse almirante pero si se repiten en vez de corregirse se convierten en fallas

Adin: Entendido pondré a mis tropas en espera {corta}

Revan: Es hora de la batalla veamos que prepararon para nosotros

Sombra: Lord Revan traigo noticias del frente

Revan: ¿Qué descubriste?

Sombra: Destruimos varias de sus naves principales pero perdimos al Asgard en el proceso

Revan: Es una perdida grave pero no podíamos salvarla

Sombra: Acá hay algo raro las fuerzas de la republica están más coordinadas de lo que permite su táctica militar regular alguien debe estar motivándolos

Revan: Parece que están buscando la victoria con mero camuflaje eso es algo extraño normalmente no pasa

Sombra: Pero mi Lord los superamos en numero es imposible que ganen

Revan: Eso es porque no quieren una simple victoria sino algo más hay que presionarlos para saber que es ¿que naves nos quedan?

Sombra: El Sigyn de Turginsosn el Leviatan de Karath y Malak y el Valhala

Revan: Envia al Sigyn y el Valhala al combate hasta que al enemigo no le quede opcion mas que exponer su plan

Sombra: Si Lord Revan ya lo transmito

Adin: Los jedis y la republica subieron a la nave no pude detenerlos {muere}

Sombra: Lord Revan los Jedis subieron a la nave

Revan: Parece que subestimamos a nuestro enemigo y caímos en una emboscada no importa no van a llegar a este puente y si lo hacen no van a salir de el

Sombra: Confió en que nos sacara de esto

Revan: ¿Qué sabemos del enemigo?

Sombra: Por lo que descubrió el almirante adin es una mezcla de jedis y soldados

Revan: Quiero que revises los videos y descubras donde se dirigen

Sombra: La mayoria de las camaras esta rota pero encontre un video

Revan: Pon ese video

Entre el combate espacial resultante el equipo de ataque de Bastila, una mezcla de personal militar de la República y Jedi, logró abordar la nave insignia de Revan y peleó su camino hasta la cubierta de mando.

Bastila: {en la filamcion} Por los Jedis

Revan: Si están tan desesperados para enviar a lo mejor que tienen en algo tan peligroso estamos haciendo un buen trabajo

Sombra: ¿Que debo hacer mi Lord?

Revan: Capturar a Bastila es el objetivo principal recuperáramos a una amiga perdida y neutralizaríamos al enemigo al mismo tiempo llama a los Jedis Oscuros

Sombra: Enseguida

Revan: Ustedes son los mejores de entre los Jedis Oscuros se libraron del Consejo Jedi y sus mentiras ahora necesito que sirvan a su Señor Oscuro

Jedi Oscuro: ¿que debo hacer Maestro?

Revan: La historia esta creándose ahora la mayoría la ve pasar otros son eliminados en el proceso y algunos como ustedes ayudan a escribirla. La republica es incompetente e ineficiente para gobernar la galaxia los jedis el corazón de esa república podrían usurparla pero se quedan pasivos viendo cómo se disuelve. Ellos se niegan a aceptar que perdieron como prueba el ataque de hoy. Combatan a estos jedis pero no los maten vamos a convertirlos

Jedi Oscuro: No fallaremos Maestro

Sombra: Lord Revan desde la derrota Mandaloriana hasta la toma de la republica siempre fui su sombra déjeme pelear otra vez

Revan: Hiciste un gran trabajo sombra pero no se supone que mueras aquí ya lo sabes

Sombra: Mi Lord mi trabajo es servirlo y no puedo hacer otra cosa

Revan: La republica esta confundida y me cree una amenaza por eso quieren destruirme tu sombra debes irte de aquí seguro recuerdas que te dije cuando te di este trabajo y al parecer termino así que obedece

Bastila: No puedes ganar Revan

Revan: No quiero ganarte Bastila quiero reclutarte el consejo jedi fue muy tonto al desperdiciar tu talento yo te apreciaria

Bastila: Nunca caere a lado oscuro

En ese momento de duda, el ambicioso y cobarde Darth Malak, vio su oportunidad de usurpar el título de su Maestro y ordenó a sus artilleros disparar al puente de mando de la nave pero no sucedió según sus planes. Revan resultó malherido en el ataque y su nave comando fue destruida, pero los Jedi pudieron capturar el cuerpo comatoso de Revan y escapar Bastila usó la Fuerza para salvarle la vida y así se formó un poderoso lazo de la Fuerza entre ellos. Luego de varias discuciones el consejo Jedi ayudaria al regreso de los magos a su mundo al escuchar a Bastila y darle a Revan el nombre de James Potter y enviarlo a detener a su aprendiz

 ** **FIN DEL ACTO 2****


	21. Paz y Justicia Magicas

****INTERMEDIO 2****

 **Via Lactea Tierra Mundo de los Muertos 1998 DC**

Snape fue desarrollando una pasión a las Artes Oscuras a una edad temprana, y prefirió la supremacía de la sangre pura durante la segunda guerra, Snape se refugió en la calle de La Hilandera, en la vieja casa de su infancia. Allí también escondía a Colagusano el hombre que devolvió la vida a lord Voldemort. Durante su estadía allí, Snape trató a Colagusano como a un sirviente y lo trataba bastante mal. Por su parte, Voldemort volvió a confiar en Snape y por eso a pesar de un par de cosas buenas seria puesto a prueba después de muerto.

MUERTE: pero si es el Principe Mestizo ¿acaso deberia aplaudirte?

SNAPE: Yo fui un heroe

MUERTE: {ironico} y voldermont es buena persona ¿porque no me entere? {serio} vos fuiste una basura y contrario a lo que es mi instinto mi jefe dice que vayas al Purgatorio asi que cruza esa puerta amarilla antes de que te mande donde en verdad debes estar

SNAPE: Pero si yo protegi a ese niño mal criado y le di la espada que tanto buscaba ademas de evitar que cayese al vacio

MUERTE: Porque Dumbldedore dijo no porque lo sintieses y si el creyo la mentira que le vendiste es su problema pero yo no lo hago

SNAPE: ¿mentira?

MUERTE: veamos lo que hiciste primero llamaste Sangre Sucia a la unica chica que te defendio

SNAPE: pero esos desgraciados estaban

MUERTE: SILENCIO segundo mataste a los padres de su novio y planeste la muerte de los de ella tambien

SNAPE: Potter se lo merecia

MUERTE: ¿el o ella?

SNAPE: eso no es justo

MUERTE: SILENCIO dije tercero vendiste una profecia a tu amo Riddle lo que le costo a un bebe quedarse huerfano

SNAPE: pero si pedi que la perdonasen

MUERTE: Lo que me lleva al cuarto querer VIOLAR a una pobre mujer luego de que perdiese a su esposo e hijo

SNAPE: pero si ella me hubiera acepatado ademas yo enseñe a un monton de gente

MUERTE: ella te hubiera acepatdo ¿antes o despues del maleficio imperius?

SNAPE: Yo enseñaba pociones Dumbldedore no me dejaba hacer otra cosa

MUERTE: cierto vos usarias una pocion de amor y casi me olvido quinto sabotear a los estudiantes asi que aun si cuento a tu favor los hechos que nombraste seria tres a dos en contra y yo te enviaria al Infierno asi que agradece que no estas yendo alli

* * *

 **Mundo de los Vivos  
**

En mitad de las celebraciones en Hogwarts, Harry se escabulle con la ayuda de Luna y le pide a Hermione y Ron que lo acompañen hasta el despacho del director. Allí, todos los retratos de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts los felicitan por su hazaña, y Harry habla con Dumbledore: va a dejar la Piedra de la Resurrección donde se le ha caído, en el Bosque Prohibido, devolverá la Varita de Saúco a la tumba de Dumbledore, para que así, cuando Harry tenga una muerte natural, la varita pierda sus poderes, y conservará la Capa de Invisibilidad, dado que es su herencia. Antes de marcharse, Harry saca los fragmentos de su varita y repara ésta, que vuelve a funcionar tan bien como antes eso lo tranquiliza hasta que su novia lo encuentra y lo reta.

Ginny: {feliz} Estuviste genial {enojandose} pero si haces ese truco de nuevo te mato yo misma

Harry: Gracias y tambien te extrañe

Ginny: No creas que vas a salvarte nos diste un susto de muerte

Harry: ¿metaforico o literal?

Ginny: Ambos chistoso

Harry: Oh

Ginny: ¿Algo que decir en tu defensa?

Harry: Es bueno tener a mi novia de regreso

Ginny: Yo pensaba que ese termino no se aplicaba

Harry: Se aplica si me aceptas de regreso

Ginny: Claro que te acepto

Ron: Bajen de una vez {los ve} ¿interrumpo algo?

Juntos: {ironicos} No para nada

Ron: que bueno

Hermoine: No tenes remedio


	22. Identidad Desconocida

**Galaxia Fuerza** ** **Año 0**** **AHE** o **3956 ABY**

Después de la aparente muerte de Revan, Darth Malak le tendió una trampa a la joven Jedi Bastila Shan sobre Taris, cerca de una importante vía hiperespacial.

Trask: Una flota Sith nos embosco! El Espiral Endar está siendo atacado! apúrate no tenemos mucho tiempo!

James: ¿Y tú quién eres?

Trask: Soy Trask Ulgo tu compañero de cuarto como nos toca distinta ronda no me viste antes ahora apurate tenemos que encontrar a Bastila y sacarla de aqui

James: ¿Quién es Bastila?

Trask: Bastila es la comandante en jefe bueno técnicamente no es una oficial pero está a cargo de esta misión y se supone que la salvemos si hay una ataque prometiste hacerlo ahora es hora de cumplir. Estuviste en lugares de los que nunca escuche y tienes talentos especiales esto debería serte facil

James: Bueno vamos a buscarla

Trask: Recoge tus cosas primero

James: Bueno ya estoy listo

Trask: Esta puerta esta trancada dejame abrirla

James espera un rato y la puerta se abre dejandolos salir mientras van cruzando se oye una voz

Carth: Este es Carth Onasi los Sith están amenazando con invadir nuestra posición! No podemos aguantar mucho tiempo contra su poder de fuego! Todos vayan al Puente!

Trask: Ese era Carth y lucho contra mas gente que el resto de nosotros si dice que todo est mal mejor no apuramos

James: bueno vamos

Luego de avanzar un poco se encontaron con unos soldados sith a los que derrotaron bastante facil

Trask: Lo bueno es que tenemos medpacs para sanar nuestras heridas. Podría ser una buena idea usar una ahora antes de nuestra próxima batalla.

James: Bien hagamoslo

Luego de curarse y cruzar dos peleas más llegan a un duelo de espadas de luz y aunque James tiene ganas de combatir en el Trask no lo deja pero luego de que termina salva a la Jedi victoriosa en el ultimo segundo

Nisotsa: Es bueno verte de nuevo Mariscal

James: Me estas confundiendo con algun otro

Nisotsa: {pensando} claro tonta le quitaron la memoria

James: ¿que dijiste?

Nisotsa: que tenes razon si te confundi

Trask: Bastila no está aquí debe haber escapado será mejor que hagamos lo mismo los siths la quieren viva sin ella en la nave pueden volarnos en pedazos

Nisotsa: Crei que habrian cambiado de estrategia

James: ¿como es eso?

Nisotsa: Revan queria reclutarla

Siguieron recorriendo la nave a contra reloj sin incidentes dignos de mención hasta que Bandon los ataco

Trask: Diablos ese es un Jedi oscuro vayanse yo lo enfrento

Nisotsa: En realidad es un aprendiz Sith y es mi trabajo

James: Decidanse

Al final van juntos y luego de la lucha vuelve ella sola

Nisotsa: {viendolo morir} adios comapñero

James: Vamos el queria que nos largemos

Carth: Hola les habla Carth los estoy rastreando para ayudarles Son los únicos que quedan apúrense

Luego de cruzar un par de patrullas y derrotarlas se empiezan a cansar

Nisotsa: ¿Es que estos tipos no se rinden?

James: Parece que no ¿te suena de algo?

Nisotsa: Si pero no tenemos cuatro años

Carth: Lo lograron justo a tiempo! Sólo hay una cápsula de escape activa restante. Vamos, podemos escondernos en el planeta de abajo

James: Seguro pero ¿nos cuentas algo sobre como llegaste a esto?

Carth: Las preguntas van luego

Nisotsa: Tiene razon {susurrando} Mariscal Skywalker

Carth: ¿dijiste algo?

James: yo tambien quiero saber

Nisotsa: Piloteen de una vez


	23. Ciudades Opuestas

**Ciudad Alta de Taris**

El Rescate de Bastila Shan era una imperativa y obligatoria misión que se les planteo a los sobrevivientes de la explosión pero como no tenían idea de cómo realizarlo procedieron a la Cantina de la Ciudad Alta para obtener cualquier información.

Voz: como estas viendo ella es muy buena pero va costarte mucho encontrala porque eso se aplica tambien al ocultamiento

James: ¿Tu quien eres?

Voz: No quieres saberlo chico

James: si quiero {despierta}

Carth: Es bueno verte despierto tardabas tanto y te sacudias peleando de una forma tan activa que pense que no lo harias soy Catrh ¿me recuerdas?

Nisotsa: {adivinando} Debio tener alguna vision

James: Si el del comunicador ¿cierto? yo soy James Potter ¿donde estamos y como llegamos? (a Nisotsa) acertaste si tuve una pero era rara

Nisotsa: ¿que pasaba?

James: Una jedi peleaba en una Nave

Carth: Estamos en Taris te sacamos de la capsula justo a tiempo y vinimos a este edidficio olvidado antes de que los sith se enterasen

James: ¿Como que Sith?

Carth: Ellos controlan el palneta y como no puede venir ayuda tenemos que encontrar a Bastila solos

James: ¿que la hace tan importante?

Carth: Guau ese golpe debio ser muy fuerte ella mato a Darth Revan y es la razon por la que tenemos alguna esperanza de ganar

Nisotsa: Por la Meditacion de Batalla no porque sea buene general

Carth: Si pero aun asi ese talento ayuda a ganar batallas enteras

Nisotsa: Si se concentra lo suficiente pero ahora esta perdida

Carth: Por eso hay que encontrarla antes que los seguidores de Darth Malak ellos usan el lado oscuro de la fuerza y son muy buenos matando Jedis

Nisotsa: Eso es porque el consejo jedi los ignoro

Carth: Sonas como Revan

Nisotsa: Revan se equivoco en que hacer al respecto pero las razones que tuvo para iniciar esta guerra son dolorosamente correctas

James: ¿Donde se supone que busquemos?

Carth: No se pero al menos podemos pasar desapercividos ella no va a poder

Nisotsa: Yo me quedo porque soy igual de facil de descubrir

Carth: Cierto ademas el planeta esta en cuarentena

James: Movamonos hay que encontrarla si queremos irnos de aqui

Carth: Deberiamos ir a la Ciudad Baja

Nisotsa: Y no se olviden que si no trabajan en equipo mueren

James: Vamonos tenemos uan amiga que buscar

Carth: buena idea pero que no te atrapen dicen que la fuerza le ahace cosas horribles a una mente como borrar tus recuerdos y tu idendtidad

James: ¿sera cierto?

Carth: No se pero no queiro probarlo

Luego de defender a unos nativos recorrer un rato las tiendas torear a unos oficiales sith y ganar unos duelos en la cantina el equipo cruzo la ciudad para seguir investigando

James: ¿Me cuentas sobre ti?

Carth: Bueno soy piloto de combate desde las Guerras Mandalorianas cuando las cosas eran mas faciles porque los Siths son mas despidadados bombardearon mi planeta sin que nadie los detuviese

James: Se oye como si fuera tu culpa

Carth: No fue mi culpa pero falle de todas formas

James: ¿A quienes tus compatriotas?

Carth: Si y No

James: Eso no tiene sentido a menos ¿es mas personal cierto?

Carth: Ahora no importa sigamos moviendonos

Después de ayudar los doctores y a un pobre diablo torturado el equipo se robó una armadura sith y bajo por el ascensor

* * *

 **Ciudad Baja de Taris**

Luego de bajar se encontraron en medio de una pelea de mafias pero el llevar un uniforme sith hizo que los criminales se detuviesen y se marcharan

Holdan: ¿que haces porque interumpes?

James: queria que saques la recompensa

Holdan: ¿como supiste que era yo quien la puso?

James: Me imagine

Holdan: No voy hacer eso la maldita me acuchillo

James: que raro

Holdan: La loca dijo que la acose y me ataco

Carth: yo lo veo como defensa

Holdan: no era para tanto

James: Te lo merecias

Holdan: es un exagerada

James: sigo queriendo que saques la recompensa

Holdan: no puedo hacer la gente pensaria que no tengo palabra

James: {concentrandose} yo creo que la gente pensaria que sos un cobarde

Holdan: {en trance} si voy a sacarla deberia hacerlo yo mismo

Mission: Dejame en paz basura apestas

Maton: este Bar no espara niñas largo de aqui

Mission: ¿quien es la niña soquete?

Maton: Enseñemolse modales

Mission: Oye Zaalbar necesito ayuda con unos patanes

Zaalbar: Mission estoy comiendo

Maton: Nuestros problemas son contigo no con el

Mission: Estamos juntos así que luchas o te largas

Maton: Chica suertuda {se van}

James: Hola chicos eso estuvo genial

Zaalbar: No molestes y largate

Mission: Oye calmate (a James) perdonalo es tímido y esta enojado

James: Esta bien ¿me cuentas algo?

Mission: Seguro ¿sobre que?

James: todo como se juntaron y algo de informacion general

Mission: Nos juntamos desde chicos para evitar que se burlen del otro

James: guau yo hubiera dicho que era mas reciente

Mission: informacion general tengo sobre varios temas

James: Empezemos con Davik

Mission: Jefe del intercambio dueño del Halcón de Ébano una nave capaz de dejar el planeta si uno consigue las contraseñas y un sujeto muy peligroso

Carth: ¿Donde la guarda?

Mission: En su Base

James: Ahora dime algo de Calo Nord

Mission: Un sujeto aun mas peligroso si eso es posible que mata gente hasta por saludarlo y seguro se larga de aqui ni bien pueda

James: gracias me tengo que ir

Mission: si yo tambien

Zaalbar: Mission quiero comer

Mission: no seas gloton y espera hasta la base Bek

Luego de defender a unos nativos quitandoles el precio por su cabeza el equipo descubrió que la única forma de conseguir su objetivo era interfierendo en la guerra de bandas por lo que se dirigieron a una de las bases


	24. Fondo del Barril

**Villa Subterranea  
**

Después de conseguir información de las capsulas cruzar varios matones y ayudar a gente en aprietos el equipo se dirigió al fondo del barril donde vivía la gente exiliada y sus descendientes. Al salir del pueblo Marginado a través de la puerta principal, los soldados fueron inmediatamente atacados por rakghouls. Tuvieron que defenderse de numerosos ataques a medida que se acercaban al alcantarillado. Si bien tuvieron algo de trabajo a través de región la cargada de rakghoul, Mission Vao apareció, corriendo hacia la pareja y grito en busca de ayuda. Zaalbar había sido capturado por Gamorreanos esclavistas, pero Mission había escapado. Gracias a ella encontrarían una ruta alterna a su objetivo y dos compañeros nuevos que los seguirían luego de que los rescatasen.

Mendigo: Este es nuestro ascensor para usarlo deben pagar peaje

Carth: Este planeta es un desastre hasta los mendigos quieren cobrarnos

Mendigo: Nos deben cinco creditos

James: Este es ascensor publico asique no les voy a pagar nada

Mendigo: Somos marginados y esta es nuestra aldea tienen que pagar para entrar

Shaleena: Largo de aqui

James: ¿que fue eso?

Shaleena: Perdonen la mayoria de la gente son buenas personas no se lleven por esos dos

Carth: Seguro que si pero con esa recepcion la gente va a dudarlo un poco

James: Nosotros somos James y Carth ¿y tu?

Shaleena: Shaleena ¿que tal es la superficie? naci aca abajo como la mayoria

James: Bastante buena pero con algunos problemas

Shaleena: nuestro jefe Gendar dice que sueño demasiado pero las historias de Rukil son lo que me alegraba de niña

James: soñar es bueno te da esperanza pero ¿quien es Rukil?

Shaleena: El anciano de la aldea que cunta historia sobre al tierra prometida

James: ¿tierra prometida?

Shaleena: Solo un cuento infantil aunque el piensa que es real

Rukil: Tu vienes de arriba pero ¿Eres el elegido o un falso porfeta?

Carth: Este sujeto parece loco larguemonos

Rukil: Contesta por favor

James: No se que decirte mejor me voy

Rukil: Buno dejame explicate soy Rukil el sabio de esta aldea levo la mayoria de mis cien años de vida investigando esto y mi unicaestudiante se perdio cuabndo parecia que descubrio algo nuevo

James: Bueno nosotros estamos explorando si la encontramos te ayudamos con lo que haya visto

Rukil: Gracias

Mission: Auxilio alguien ayudeme ¿tu lo vas a hacer cierto?

James: Seguro ¿cual es el problema?

Mission: Capturaron a Zaalbar y si no lo salvamos lo van a vender como esclavo

James: Bueno calmate y cuentame como lo hcieron

Mission: Estabamos explorando

Carth: Con esa compaña la plaga no debe ser un problema

Mission: Esto lo hicieron unos esclavistas resistio lo necesario para dejarme escapar

James: ¿Por donde buscamos?

Mission: Deberiamos empezar por el drenaje

James: Bueno pero luego me ayudas tu

Mission: ¿que quieren hacer?

James: Entrar en la Base de los Vulkars

Mission: Seguro pero vamos

Canderous: Deberias largarte de aqui

James: ¿me estas amenazando?

Canderous: Los mandalorianos no amenzamos prometemos pero esto es una advertencia amigable

* * *

 **Drernaje Planetario  
**

Luego de bajar se encontraron con los diarios perdidos y varios matones peligrosos

James: ¿Me cuentas un poco mas?

Carth: ¿En serio? Bueno si es necesario

James: Si te molesta no lo hago

Carth: Anda interrogame

James: Bueno ya que puedo va ser intenso

Carth: Bromeaba

James: Yo también pero bueno

Carth: Primero dime que crees paso en la nave

James: No estaba en un buen sitio para analizarlo

Carth: Yo tampoco no creo que nadie lo estuviese esperábamos un milagro jedi que no tenia oportunidad de pasar es sorpendente que estemos vivos ¿Qué es lo que haces par el ejercito?

James: ¿me estas acusando de espia?

Carth: No solo que noramlente el nuevo no se salvaría de una situación como esa

James: ¿de que me serviría causar eso?

Carth: De nada pero es raro porque Bastila pidio por ti especialmente pero me debo estar alarmando de mas

James: ¿me cuentas sobre ti Mission?

Mission: Bueno esto es raro nunva me habian preguntado cosas personales antes ¿que quieres saber?

James: ¿como fue que encontraste a Zaalbar?

Mission: Nos rescatamos uno al otro yo estaba sola por la ciudad y vi a unos matones atacandolo pero viendo lo que hacia se lanzaron contra mi

James: ¿quein atacaria a un Wookie?

Mission: los Vulkars y si son tan tontos pero cuando los ataque me derribaron

James: Meterse con una niña es ruin

Mission: no me llames niña tengo 14 pero al final Zaalbar ahorco a uno

James: ¿que hiceiron sus compañeros?

Mission: Huir despavoridos aunque despues de eso quien puede culparlos luego de eso nos fuimos de alli y desde entonces somos un equipo

James: ¿como llego el a este planeta?

Mission: No se no le gusta hablar de eso y nos enfocamos en el presente ademas siempre le decia a mi hermano habla menos y concentrate mas

James: ¿tienes un Hermano?

Mission: Ese es un tema delicado mejor sigamos

James: Perdon por ofenderte

Mission: No me ofende se llama Griff y me averguenza

James: ¿averguenza?

Mission: Si fue bueno por un tiempo me trajo aqui a los 5 y nos fue bastante bien para tener solo lo basico

James: ¿vinieron sin pasaje?

Mission: Puede que lo persiguieran no me acuerdo bien

James: Se oyen como fugitivos

Mission: Y eso es lo que lo hace delicado yo lo quiero

James: Eso es bueno las familias deben estar juntas

Mission: Eso mismo que yo pienso por un tiempo me enseño todo lo que se de Hakear y Apostar

James: Se oye como un jugador tramposo ya entiendo la verguenza

Mission: No es tan grave lo hizo bien con lo que tenia y lo extraño

James: ¿porque te dejo?

Mission: La desgracida de su novia Lena

luego de matar a unos obstaculos llegan a su primera parada

Zaalbar: Mission es bueno verte

Mission: tambien a ti Zaalbar somos equipo hasta el fin de los tiempos

Zaalbar: ¿a quien trajiste?

Mission: Unos amigos sin los que no habria podido salvarte

Zaalbar: Me entiendes y me rescatste tengo una deuda de vida

James: No es necesario

Zaalbar: Yo creo que si

James: En ese caso gracias y espero merecermelo

Mission: No se olviden de mi yo voy con ustedes

James: Cierto que torpe

Mission: Bueno movamonos tenemos una base que penetrar

James: Es verdad esperemos que no nos detecten

Mission: Y que el Rancor no siga alli

James: ¿rancor?

Mission: Si eso dije pero vamos a poder esquivarlo si no cambiaste de idea

James: No tengo opcion

Luego de atravesar algunos obstaculos y un par de bromas el equipo encontro a la bestia y la mato logrando entrar en el complejo


	25. Guerra de Mafias

**Base Vulkar**

Después de entrar en la base y llegar a la puerta principal hubo un recambio de gente para probar algunos trucos jedi pero como los enemigos tenian fuerza de voluntad no funciono muy bien.

James: Vuelve a la casa y trae a nuestra camarada de regreso

Carth: ¿eso porque?

James: Cambio de ambiente

Ada: Por favor no me mates

James: ¿tu quien eres? y ¿como llegaste aqui?

Ada: Soy Ada soy una esclava Davik me vendio porqueb mi padre le debia dinero

James: ¿Puedes escaparte sola?

Ada: Con los guardias muertos si

James: Entonces largate y que tengas suerte

Ada: ¿pueedo irme? que bien {se va}

Mission: ¿tu quien eres?

Nisotsa: Nisotsa Surik una caballera y antigua cruzado jedi

James: Bueno esa parte no me la habias dicho

Nisotsa: Esa es la razon por la que defendia a Revan ya luche con el

James: Eso es muy interesante

Mission: ¿porque se volvio malo?

James: esa es una buena pregunta

Nisotsa: Culpa del consejo jedi

Mission: No enteiendo que teine que ver

Nisotsa: Cuando los conozcas te vas a dar cuenta

James: Me parece que estas siendo muy dura

Nisotsa: Ya veremos

Mission: Oye Zaalbar ¿podrias bañarte o lavarte los dientes?

Zaalbar: Eso va contra mi naturaleza

Mission: Bueno pero deberias vestirte y peinarte

Zaalbar: Eso es aun peor

Mission: Esta bien olvidalo

Nisotsa: Ese garaje secreto tenia cosas interesantes

Mission: cierto

Kandon: Miren que tenemos aqui ladrones que quieren robar nuestro acelerador

Mission: Los que se robaron eso fueron ustedes

Kandon: Callate no me tome tantas molestias solo para que me lo quiten

Ayudante: ¿Quieres que los mate?

Kandon:Espera un poco este tipo tiene pinta de agente libre podriamos sobornarlo

James: estas perdiendo tu tiempo

Kandon: Como quieras

Luego de una lucha complicada el equipo consigue el aparato y deja el lugar antes que los descubran

* * *

 **Base Bek**

Tras cruzar la ciudad sin problemas el equipo se dirigio a hacer la entrega

Gadon: Volviste ¿trajiste el acelerador?

James: Si toma

Gadon: Pensaba que no lo lograrias la carrera es mañana y se necista tiempo para instalarlo

James: Ya hice mi parte ahora te toca a ti

Gadon: Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas no te alarmes es mas puedes usar el aparto tu

Zaedra: no puedes darle algo tan importante a un chico nuevo tiene que usarlo un experto

James: cierto ¿cual es la trampa?

Gadon: Tal vez explotes mientras corres

James: Guau eres todo un estratega

Gadon: Es requisito para este trabajo

James: Bueno vamos a correr

luego de entregar el acelerador fueron a la pista

Mecanico: Te lo voy a explicar corto porque a nadie le gustan los discursos largos vas a correr solo con la pista para ti y tienes que hacer menos tiempo que el siguiente sujeto

James: Se oye facil

Nisotsa: Exacto es demasiado facil tiene que haber una trampa en algun lado

James: No seas pesimista

Brejik: {furioso por perder} esto es trampa si usan un acelerdor trucado yo quito mi premio

Nisotsa: Me lo imaginaba

Brejik: Oh ¿vas a detenerme?

Bastila: Voy a hacerlo yo {escapa}

Brejik: No se supone que escapes eso era un parlizador

Bastila: Yo soy una jedi nosotros tenemos la voluntad mas fuerte que el resto pero no vas a vivir para corrgirlo

El cambio causa una pelea en la que el equipo logra matar a los guardias

Bastila: Si crees que puedes llevarme como premio estas tan mal como esos criminales

James: Estas algo confundida

Bastila: Eso no {lo mira} oh tu eres un soldado de la republica ¿que haces aqui?

James: Salvarte

Bastila: Pues como rescate se ve algo pobre tuve que salvarte yo

Nisotsa: {ironica} Y esa señores es la experimentada General Shan

Bastila: ¿Surik? La ultima vez que te vi fue hace ocho años

Nisotsa: mas bien hace ocho meses casi muero por tu culpa

Bastila: ¿Morir donde?

Nisotsa: La Espiral Endar {burlandose} comandante

James: Señoras calmense Carth me va a matar si regreso sin una de ustedes

Luego de esa discusion regresan a la Base donde James esperaba descansar pero en vez de eso tiene otro sueño extraño

Voz: Eres terco chico pero ver mi muerte no va a ayudarte a detener a mi aprendiz o mis hombres

James: Tu eres Revan

Revan: Soy mucho mas que eso pero si

Al despertar LLeva a sus compañeros a la villa para cumplir la promesa que hizo

Gendar: Es raro ver a tantos de ustedes por aqui

Nistosa: ¿y tu quien eras?

James: No te pongas nerviosa

Nistosa: es que nadie vendria aqui

James: Otro comentario asi y te mando de regrso

Nistosa: perdon señor {saludo militar}

Gendar: Esta bien yo soy el jefe de esta villa

James: ¿porque estan aqui abajo?

Gendar: Somos Proscitos o nuestros ancestros lo fueron

Mission Porque los nobles son basuras que venderian a su madre si alguien paga lo suficeinte

Gendar: Hacemos lo que podemos para sobrevivir a este ambiente

James: Bueno tal vez pueda mejorar su vida un poco

Gendar: ¿Como lo harias?

James: Con la Tierra prometida

Rukil: ¿encontaste los diarios?

James: Si {los entrega}

Rukil: Deberiamos irnos

Gendar: Atencion todos vamos a partir

James: Que tengan suerte

Tras ver a los aldeanos irse a un sitio mejor sube los ascensores hasta su propia base donde empiezan a hacer planes


	26. Cuentas Pendientes

**Cantina y Hospital  
**

Mientras el equipo se dirigia al siguiente movimiento en su mision las dos jedis se pelearon de una forma muy intensa.

Nisotsa: Deberías decirle la realidad

Bastila: No se de que estas hablando

Nisotsa: No te hagas la tonta

Bastila: Eso no va servir de nada

Nisotsa: El se va a enterar igual mejor ahora por vos que podes expilcarlo con tiempo y no algo descontrlado

Bastila: ¿Se lo vas a decir vos?

Nisotsa: Estoy tentada fui una de sus soldados ¿o te olvidaste?

Bastila: No aun recuerdo cuando partieron

Nisotsa: Entonces sabes porque lo digo y si no lo haces vos lo van a hacer Malak o Saul

Bastila: Los planes de contingencia del consejo no lo permitirían

Nisotsa: {ironica} Que tonta como me olvide del oh gran sabio consejo

Bastila: ¿Algún problema?

Nisotsa: ¿Recordas cómo bautizo el esta guerra?

Bastila: Guerra de Venganza y Justicia

Nisotsa: Exacto Genia

El lider del grupo y el unico que las podia parar estaba resolviendo algunos pendientes.

Dia: Ya volviste ¿como te fue?

James: Estas libre

Dia: Eso es genial gracias llevate un recuerdo familiar

James: Si te parece necesario me lo llevo

Cuando termino fue a luchar por diversion

James: Tuve un sueño extraño sobre ti

Bastila: ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

James: Luchando contra Revan

Bastila: Solo gente con poderes de la fuerza tiene esa clase de sueños

James: ¿tengo poderes de la fuerza?

Bastila: No se eso parece ya averiguaremos despues

James: Me explicas un poco mas

Carth: Que remedio bueno aqui voy Gracias por salvarme pero desconfiar de la gente esta en mi naturaleza

James: ¿que te hizo asi?

Carth: Me traicinaron demasiado

James: Yo no soy asi traicionar gente va en contra de mi naturaleza

Nisotsa: Yo tengo mis dudas

James: Vos sos una criticona callate de una vez

Nisotsa: {saludo militar} si señor

James: Y deja de tratarme como si fuera un general el oficial es Carth no yo

Carth: Vaya gracias

James: segui con lo que me contabas

Carth: No hay mucho mas pero si te hace sentir mejor soy asi con todo el mundo

James: Si lo hace pero deberias aflojar un poco

Carth: No puedo

James: ¿porque?

Carth: en otro momento tenemos una mision que terminar

Bastila: Primero tiene el que expliacarme algo

James: ¿que seria Eso?

Bastila: Que hacian y que les paso entre que aterrizaron y me encontrasen

James: Buscarte

Bastila: Y tuve que salvarlos yo que inoperantes

Nisotsa: Damas y Caballeros la General Shan

Bastila: Estas repetitiva Surik

Nisotsa: eso solo muestra lo terca que sos si no no tendria que repetirme

Bastila: Bueno esta bien felicidades por durar todo este teimpo de incognito y gracias por ayudarme en la pelea

James: Bueno tuve ayuda de Carth Mission y Zaalbar

Nisotsa: No te olvides de mi

James: Como estas buscando pelea no te nombre

Bastila: Eres muy modesto se necesita un talento especial para dirigir a gente tan diferente hiciste lo mismo que un jedi pero sin poderes de la fuerza

James: Dijiste que los tenia

Bastila: que podias tenerlos pero si viendote hasta ahora si los tenes aunque no entiendo porque

Nisotsa: {haciendose la tonta} ¿porque sera?

Juntos: Que te calles

Bastila: Podrian entrenarte pero estas algo mayor

James: ¿que significa?

Bastila: Contestarte eso requiere una autoridad mayor que la mia

Canderous: Que gran carrera eres el tipo de sujeto que estoy buscando

James: ¿quien eres? y ¿para que me necesitas?

Canderous: Soy Canderous Ordo alguien que solia trabajar para Davik pero ahora quiero salir de este planeta y tu trabajo si lo acepatas seria ayudarme a hacerlo

James: Suena bien pero hay muchos sujetos ¿porque yo?

Carth: Los mercenarios son una molestia sin conciencia

James: Dejalo expresarse

Canderous: Bueno alguien que corre de forma tan arriesgada puede entrar en la Base Militar

Luego de que el "Extraño Misterioso" fuese proclamado campeon de duelos el equipo fue al hospital a cumplir una promesa

Zelka: Que bueno verte de regreso ¿necesitas algo?

James: Si te prometi un suero

Zelka: ¿de donde lo sacaste?

James: No quieres saberlo

Zelka: cierto asi es mejor

* * *

 **Base Militar  
**

Tras conseguir al droide tan molesto hicieron una liberacion que por razones ajenas a ellos termino siendo muy fugaz

Carth: ¿Como es que una jedi tan buena como tu fue capturada?

Bastila: Perdi mi Lanza de Luz

Carth: {rie} que graciosa broma

James: Es en serio yo lo recupere

Carth: ¿y eso no va contra las reglas del conejo?

Nisotsa: Que lastima que no tengo una camara esto es digno de una holo pelicula

James: Dejenla en paz

Nisotsa: {pensasndo} ya dijiste algo parecido antes y ella te abandono {voz normal} Eso le va a enseñar modestia

Bastila: no es para reirse pude haber muerto

Carth: Es que la ironia es graciosa pero espero queno llegue a los libros de historia

Bastila: Lo que no sepan no les afecta

Carth: Bastila ¿Alguna vez pensaste unirte a los Cruzados Jedi?

Bastila: No eso fue hace cuatro años todavia no dominaba mis poderes y me quede con el consejo porque tuve mas sentido comun que Revan

Carth: Bueno puede ser pero ¿Ellos se habrian corrompido si el consejo los hubiese apoyado?

Nisotsa: Porsupuesto que No

Bastila: No culpes al consejo de lo que hicieron Revan y Malak

Nisotsa: ¿porque no? esa es la verdadera causa de que esta gente este colonizada por los Sith

Bastila: Ellos tuvieron la sabiduria de esperar para ver que habia detras

Nisotsa: No es sabiduria es cobardia

James: ¿que fue lo que vieron?

Bastila: Algo que estaba corrompiendo gente y se los llevo a ellos y habria tambian llevado a toda la orden si lo autorizaban

Nisotsa: Traduccion fue un espejo

Carth: O sea que preferias que nos dejasemos morir mientras nos atacaban ustedes nos abandonaron es asi de facil

Nisotsa: Por no mencionar que los pocos que no lo hicimos acabamos convertidos en Sith siendo yo una de los pocos que logro redimirse por seguir al hombre y no su aprendiz

Bastila: No los abandonamos ibamos a salvar vidas solo tenian que aguantar pero ellos les dieron la salida facil y este es el resultado

Nisotsa: No era la facil era la unica y este es el resultado de gente furiosa que vio amigos sangrar y morir por cuatro años solo para que el consejo quiera quitarles la fuerza

Bastila: Si Revan hubiera escuchado al consejo muchas personas seguirian vivas

Carth: y todas hablarian Mandaloriano

Nisotsa: No Carth los esclavos no tienen tiempo para aprender a hablar no viven lo suficiente pero que se puede esperar de una titere

James: Ya basta tenemos que luchar contra tropas sith estamos en una base militar no hay tiempo para echarse cosas en cara

Tras un largo debate sobre la vida unas luchas y recatar un prisionero el equipo llego a su destino

Gobernador: ¿Quien osa interrumpirme? {mira} oh un adepto a la fuerza

James: ¿seguro quieres ser sith? es una profesion suicida

Gobernador: Te oyes como un pelele del consejo jedi matarte va darme mi espada de luz

James: Es una pena nunca vas a tenerla


	27. Halcon de Ebano

**Base Mafiosa**

Dentro de la finca, Davik Kang y el cazarrecompensas Calo Nord se reunierón con James y lo evaluaron. En un primer momento, el equipo de delincuentes se sorprende de que había alguien de acción con éllos. Ordo sugirió que James sería un digno contrato para el intercambio debido a su explotada fama hasta la fecha: sobre todo por ganar la temporada inaugural Tarisiana.

Canderous: Bueno ya llegamos

Calo: Vaya te volviste blando

Canderous: Tu tampoco eres tan bueno no te hagas el Don

Davik: Ya basta alguna explicacion debe tener

Canderous: Es un nuevo Recluta

Davik: A si y tambien un gran corredor

James: No sabia que te gustaban las carreras

Davik: Con esas habilidades y Canderous apoyandote vas a entrar antes de darte cuenta

James: Suena interesante

Davik: Ven vamos a ver la carga y tus habitaciones

James: ¿soy prisionero?

Davik: Por ahora solo un invitado vamonos Calo {se van}

Canderous: Bueno ya entramos empezemos nuestro trabajo y vayamonos

James: ¿algun problema?

Carth: nuevo no

James: ¿y viejo?

Carth: ¿De verdad quieres saber? Bueno veras Hace unos años Revan y Malak derrotaron a losmandalorianos y la gente los aclamo como heroes

Nisotsa: Lo fueron

James: dejalo seguir

Carth: Yo estaba feliz de haber sido parte de sus hombres pero entonces nos traicionaron y atacron la republica dejandome a mi y varios mas confundidos del porque Nuestros heroes Jedis se conviertieron en conquistadroers Sith y si no podiamos confiar en ellos ¿entonces en quien?

James: Bueno debio ser dificl pero al final son solo jedis que cayeron al lado oscuro ¿porque desquitarte con el resto?

Carth: No tambien habia oficiales comunes algunos incluso amigos mios

Nisotsa: Eso es muy mala suerte pero fue por algo que se suponia era bueno

Carth: Revan Malak y todos los jedis que cayeron con ellos merecen morir pero los oficiales que los siguieron y traicionaron a su gente merecen algo peor lo hicieron por codicia no el lado oscuro y nadie deberia teenr piedad con ellos

James: No me uni a los Sith Carth

Carth: Te estoy culpando como a todo el mundo y no deberia hacerlo soy demasiado alarmista perdon mejor sigamos

Nisotsa: Yo si lo hice y hasta puedo decirles porque paso todo esto

Carth: ¿Y como es que estas con nosotros?

Nisotsa: Me fui luego de un incidente que creo es la causa de toda tu furia ademas salve tu vida en combate ¿o ya te olvidaste?

Carth: No sabia que fueras vos

Canderous: Señores concentrense tenemos una nave que robar y compañeros que recoger o no vamos a salir nunca de este planeta movamonos de una vez

Esclava: Bienvendios a la sala de descanso ¿quieren un masaje?

James: No tenemos tiempo pero algo de informacion nos vendria bien

Esclava: No puedo decirles nada

James: ¿por favor? No vamos a delatarte

Esclava: Bueno hace poco oimos que hudrow el piloto esta en la sala de tortura normal mente se salva pero desde el bloqueo lo castigan como a todos

James: gracias ya nos vamos

Nisotsa: Si hay que salvarlo

Hudrow: gracias por salvarme no creo que resistiese mas tiempo ahi dentro

James: Bueno esta en mi naturaleza

Hudrow: Antes era el piloto del Halcon de Ebano toma los codigos y llevatelo eso me serviria de venganza

James: gracias ya puedes irte

Hudrow: Entonces mejor me apuro asi salgo antes de que sepan que escape

Canderous: Ya los conseguimos ahora larguemonos de aqui

Con los códigos de lanzamiento en su diario, James y Canderous procedierón al hangar. En este momento, se escucharon explosiones y el edificio comenzó a derrumbarse. La flota Sith había iniciado el proceso de bombardear el planeta desde la órbita.

Davik: Los malditos Sith estan bombardeando el planeta sabia que terminarian haciendolo {ve al equipo} Parece que tenemos unos ladrones ¿Creias que te iba a dejar robar mi nave y fugarte de esta explosion mientras yo muero? pues lamento decepcionarte porque eso no va a ocurrir

Calo: Dejame matarlos hace tiempo que tengo ganas

Davik: Bueno pero hazlo rapido o morimos todos en el bombardeo

Nisotsa: Ya perdiste

Calo: Ves esto {sositene una bomba} significa que si muero ustedes mueren conmigo {cae noquedo por los disparos}

Luego de quitarse unas molestias de encima subieron a la nave y se marcharon. Cuando estaban en el aire tuvieron algunos cazas asediandolos pero pudieron derribarlos facilmente y llegar a su destino


	28. Nido de Hipocritas

******Enclave Jedi de Dantooine** Año 0**** **DHE** o **3956 ABY**

Luego de aterrizar en Dantooine, James fue al Enclave Jedi donde lo evaluaron. Cuando logro de aprobarlas fue aceptado para ser reentrenado bajo el Maestro Jedi twi'lek Zhar Lestin quien tuvo una situación incomoda debido a una de sus compañeras.

Revan: Hola Jimmy ya te demorabas al menos ahora estas investigando las cosas correctas

James: No entiendo por que haces esto

Revan: Ya deberías saber por que luche

James: Si pero el ayudarme no tiene que ver con eso

Revan: Es que te tengo un cariño especial y antes que lo preguntes no voy a darte la razon

James: {despierta} ¿que pasa?

Bastila: E consejo jedi requiere que los veas veni conmigo

Carth: Esto no es habitual ni siquiera para los jedis mucho menos para alguien que no lo es ¿que rayos pasa?

Bastila: No puedo decirles necesto que confien en ellos

Carth: No me gusta pero si es lo que necesitas voy a tratar

Nisotsa: Si pensas que voy a dejarlo en las garras del consejo por si solo sos tan sadica como Malak

Belaya: Oye tu aprendiz ¿porque no tienes el traje jedi puesto? ¿te burlas de las tradiciones?

James: Soy nuevo vine con Bastila

Belaya: Soy Belaya una de los muchos que vienen a mejorar sus poderes de la fuerza pero sino te distajeses lo sabrias

James: Ya te dije que soy nuevo me llamo James

Belaya: ¿Dijiste Bastila? escuhe sobre ella algo extraño porque la meditacion de batalla toma mucho tiempo para contrloar pero se vovlio orgullosa y dices que eres nuevo ¿porque tienes los poderes de fuerza tan avanzados? la Orden Jedi no es lugar para bromas sobre todo si son de mal gusto

Nisotsa: {ironica} Recien me entero {seria} ¿como no va a serlo si es toda una gran broma?

James: Ya calmate un poco (a Belaya) Es la verdad

Belaya: Bueno entonces predoname fui injusta y algo mas impulsiva de lo que pensaba

Nisotsa: Bueno te disculpaste eso te hace mejor que los maestros

Belaya: Que lo pasen bien

Zhar: Tu rescaste a Bastila entra estamos hablando de tu caso Soy Zhar y estos son los maestros Vrook Vandar y Dorak

James: yo crei que el cosnejo jedi estaba en Coruscant

Nisotsa: El pricipal si ellos son una sucursal

James: ¿que quieren de mi?

Zhar: Bastila dice que tienes poderes de la fuerza asique pesnsabamos entrenarte

James: No se si estoy listo para eso

Vrook: El maestro Zhar se adelanto

Nisotsa: En raealidad tiene las agallas de hacer lo correcto

Vrook: Necsitamos pruebas de tus poderes antes de poder aceptarte

Bastila: ¿preuba es que no lo sienten? Ya les dije sobre Taris ¿que mas necesitan?

Nisotsa: Un golpe de realidad aceptarlo va en contra de susprincipios

Vrook: Eso pudo ser suerte

Zhar: No existe la suerte eso lo sabemos todos y este hombre si tiene lo necesario y la alternativa es dejarlo crecer sin control

Nisotsa: {ironica} hacer que el consejo ignore la forma de controlar a alguein es muy facil {seria} Mejor pidanle a un mandaloriano manifestarse por la paz van a tener mas exito

Vrook: El entrenamiento jedi es muy dificl ya cuesta con niños ¿como esperan hacerlo con un adulto?

Nisotsa: No pueden porque el hombre tiene pensamientos sentimientos y libre albedrio

James: Si me dejan tratar voy a hacer lo mejor que pueda

Dorak: Normalmente no entrenariamos adultos pero tu eres un caso especial

Vandar: yo apoyo la idea estamos perdiendo estudiantes ante lado oscuro necesitamos a alguien que combata a Malak y con Revan muerto no queda nadie capaz

Vrook: Dicen que Revan esta muerto pero ¿que pasa si entrenamos a este hombre y resuscita?

Nisotsa: Tienen miedo a la verdad eso les pasa a los cobardes

Vandar: Bastila llevate a tus compañeros este es un asunto privado del consejo

Bastila: Como deses Maestro Vandar esperaremos en la nave a que decidan

Nisotsa: Sobre mi cadaver

Bastila: ¿Donde esta tu respeto por el consejo?

Nisotsa: Murio hace ocho años

Bastila: ¿cual es tu problema?

Nisotsa: nos abandonaron a nuestra suerte y debrian agradecer a las victimas de Telos si no fuera porque Malak los bombardeo yo no estaria aca y la opinion publica no los apoyaria

Zhar: Me estas acorralando Nisotsa ponete en mi lugar un poco

Nisotsa: Si queres jugar al cambio vas a tener que ponerte en el mio y vas a salir perdiendo

Zhar: Yo empiezo Estas viendo a tus pupilos queriendo ir a una guerra que el consejo prohibio que participasen ¿Los dejarias?

Nisotsa: Si prohibirselos va en contra de lo que ellos creen lo que creo yo o la Orden como un todo entonces si quiza incluso los acompañe

Zhar: Veo que te crees mejor que yo pero no termino

Nisotsa: Mi turno Vas a la guerra luchas sangras y ves amigos morir dia tras dia durante cuatro largos años cuando al fin volves a casa escupo en tu cara ¿como lo tomas?

Zhar: Asi no fue como paso ademas te prometi tratar el hecho de que me derroten no significa que no lo hiciese

Nisotsa: Bueno esta bien presento tu caso y escupen en mi cara tu reaccion no cambia asi que a efectos practicos es lo mismo

Zhar: Mi respeto por vos se mantiene o al menos eso espero

Nisotsa: Cierto pero la pregunta es la misma

Zhar: Me derrotaste

Vandar: ¿Algun problema Cabellera Surik?

Nisotsa: Si mis dos amigos termniaron uno con lavado de cerebro y el otro exiliado

Vrook: Yo no recuerdo a nadie asi

Nisotsa: Revan Skywlaker y Jacob Marek basura {se van}

Mission: Me quede pensando en Taris es algo alarmante yo creci allí y ahora es escombros

James: No se que decirte

Mission: Si se libraron de Revan pueden librarse de Malak pero eso no me ayuda siempre supe que los sith eran malvados pero esto es mas de lo que puedo manejar aunque mejor intento o le va a pasar a otro planeta ¿por eso luchamos cierto? Asi que no te procupes voy a estar lista para lo que me asignes

James: ¿me cuentas mas de tu hermano?

Mission: Si voy a ayudarte no puedo pensar en mi hermano y la zorra que lo acmopaña dejémoslo terminado

Canderous: Dime que quieres

James: Saber si tenias alguna historia

Canderous: Quieres saber en donde combatí y a quien mate ¿Por qué no? Llevo 40 años luchando mi pueblo se rige por el honor y la gloria del combate asi es que vemos cuanto valemos y ganamos nuestro dinero

James: ¿por eso eres mercenario?

Canderous: Ahora no hay clanes mandalorianos y la republica también esta desapareciendo sol quedan los Sith. Lo que queda de mi gente no es amenaza para nadie y las personas siguen temiendonos porque dicen que luchamos para saciar una sed de sangre da risa pero la verdad no la entienden y eso es lo que los asusta. Lo que buscábamos era el desafio de la batalla con cualquier resultado y al final perdimos. Ya no hay desafíos aplastar a los enemigos de Davik es muy fácil y no concede gloria alguna asique cuando pienso en el pasado extraño esos días pero ya fue suficiente sigamos

Carth: Esta mañana se vuelve cada vez mas rara Bastila paso corriendo como si hubiese visto un fantasma y ahora vas tu igual de rapido

Nisotsa: Bueno tiene que alcanzarla

Carth: Se fue a la camara del consejo si necesitan saberlo

James: ¿alguna otra cosa?

Carth: No pero se veia terrible tu tambien ahora que lo pienso

James: Es que tuve una mala noche

Carth: Ah era eso la mia tampoco fue muy buena pense que despues del escape mejorarian las cosas

James: Veamos que quieren

Carth: que molestos son

James: No digo que no lo sean pero ¿porque los ves asi?

Carth: No quiero hablar de eso

James: Si me dices te vas a sentir mejor

Nisotsa: Y los maestros no van a obligarte a decirlo

Carth: No entiendo porque les interesa tanto pero de todos los traidores al que yo mas respetaba era Saul

James: Ese nombre me suena familiar

Carth: Saul Karath almirante y cabeza de la flota Sith el es la razon por la que Malak esta ganando

Nisotsa: Una de ellas el no es tan bueno

Carth: Fue mi ofical al mando y maestro en los viejos tiempos me enseño a ser un soldado y yo lo admiraba pero Un dia dijo que la republica estaba perdiendo y deberia pensar en mi estaba tratndo de recltarme para los Sith pero entonces no podia verlo nos peleamos y se fue nunca lo volvi a ver

James: ¿como no te diste cuenta?

Nisotsa: Debio tener esperanzas de que la lucha valio la pena

Carth: Ademas de que nos ayudo a ganar batallas imposibles no podia crerlo pero al final no solo se fue sino que les dijo como pasar nuestras defensas un dia desperte y los Sith estaban bombardeando a mi gente pude detenerlo y no lo hice

James: ¿te culpas por confiar en un amigo? eso no tiene sentido el te engaño

Carth: Lo culpo a Saul yo solo fui un tonto que se dejo engañar y nos casi destruye a todos llevo años combatiendolo y cuando lo atrape le voy a dar su merecido

Nisotsa: Deberias culpar al Consejo Jedi si no hubiesen abandonado a Revan esto no pasaria

James: Eso es terrible me siento mal

Carth: Hay un poco mas pero por ahora sigamos

Nisotsa: estos tipos son una molestia {regresan}

Vandar: Bastila dice que tuvieron una vision sobre Reva y Malak en las ruinas cercanas

Dorak: Conociamos esas ruinas pero creiamos que era un cementerio si ellos encontraron algo ahi nos equivocamos

Nisotsa: Diganme algo que no sepa

James: Yo no la vi alli ¿como es que paso esto?

Vandar: Por como lo cuenta comparten una Vision de la Fuerza

James: ¿las visiones son compartidas?

Zhar: Normalmente no pero ustedes tienen una conexion especial que es mas poderosa y rapida de lo normal

Vandar: Al margen de eso lo que enfrenten tienen que enfrentarlo juntos

James: ¿como es que estamos unidos?

Vandar: Tienen el mismo destino y buenas posibilidades de ganar

Vrook: Pero no dejes que el orgullo se te suba a la cabeza o van a terminar en el lado oscuro

Nisotsa: Que linda es la ironia

Vrook: El camino de la luz es largo y dificil ¿estas listo para eso?

James: Solo otro dia de trabajo puedo manejarlo

Vandar: Ni tu ni nosotros tenemos opciones ya enviamos a muchos y todos murieron porque los estan cazando

Vrook: Varios mas cayeron al lado oscuro

Nisotsa: Como operan ustedes no pueden culparlos

James: ¿como los detengo?

Vrook: Es dificil porque la tentacion es muy grande

Zhar: Si no detenmos esto la Orden Jedi va extinguirse y la republica a colapsar

Nisotsa: Esa segunda parte es mala pero la Orden de Revan no suena nada mal

James: Asi que tengo que investigar las causas de estas victorias sith y neutralizarlas

Consejo: Basicamente si

James: Bien acepto

Vrook: Eres terco y perseverante y eso junto es peligroso

Nisotsa: Pueden cambiar el nombre de un nombre quiza tambien su memoria pero no pueden cambiar su escencia

Vandar: Primero hay que entrenarte o sino vas a caer sin remedio

Zhar: Y tenemos que empezar ahora


	29. Viejos Amigos

******Pasajes de Dantooine******

Al pasar unos exámenes teóricos James fue enviado a buscar materiales para hacer una espada de luz y luego a solucionar un par de problemas pero como no era necesario que fuese solo llevo a algunos de sus amigos para que lo ayuden.

Regin: Cuanto tiempo sin verte compañera

Bastila: Si pero quisiera saber como escapaste

Regin: Con bastante dificultad y por los pelos

James: ¿este quien es?

Bastila: James este es Regin Y Regin este es James

James: ¿va a venir con nosotros?

Bastila: No lo se

Regin: Si me dejan pero tengo otra mision

Bastila: ¿que otra mision?

Regin: Escuche que Channa estaba perdida pensaba buscarla

Bastila: Acompáñanos pude que la encontremos

Regin: Bueno esta bien

James: ¿Te pasa algo?

Mission: No pensaba en lo que fue de Taris no puedo creer que desapareciese asi de fácil yo creci ahí y ahora no existe

James: Te ayudaría pero no se como

Mission: Bueno los jedis se deshicieron de revan asi que malak también puede caer pero eso no me ayuda mucho sabia que los sith eran malvados pero no pensaba que pudieran hacer eso aunque por eso luchamos entre mas me lamente mas posibilidades de que le pase lo mismo a otro mundo asique estoy lista para cualquier misión me asignes

James: Por ahora es solo un poco mas de informacion si es que no te molesta

Mission: Perdon por eso es que Lena me hace enojar

James: ¿porque la odias tanto?

Mission: Mi hermano y yo nos llevabamos bien cierto lo perseguia la ley de vez en cuando pero nos manejabamos entoces llego ella y lo arruino todo eran una bailarina y un apostador entoces le coqueteo hasta que lograron salir pero es muy dificil que una chica acostumbrada a salir con ricos se conformase con un tipo corriente como Griff

James: ¿Ella lo dejo?

Mission: Eso crei que pasaria pero no seguro quiso explotarlo mas

James: Sonas algo Celosa

Mission: Es que vi que era una rompe hogares porque luego de unos meses el vino a decirme que se iban del planeta. Tambien prometio venir a buscarme cuando tuvieran creditos pero eso fue hace dos años y nunca lo vi otra vez

James: Eso no lo vuelve culpa de Lena

Mission: Es que ella hizo que se olvidase de mi puede que nunca lo vuelva a ver pero parte de la razon por la que vine contigo es para saber que le paso pero eso no va a evitar que haga mi trabajo ¿alguna otra cosa?

James: No asi esta bien

Mission: ¿alguna vez usaste la fuerza solo por diversion?

Bastila: Eso es venganza sin importancia nunca lo haría

Mission: Decime no seas gruñona

Bastila: No soy gruñona eso es muy infantil

Mission: No te hagas la importante no eres mucho mayor que yo

Bastila: {la empuja}

Mission: Eso no es gracioso

Bastila: No se de que me hablas trata de no ser tan torpe

Nisotsa: La genia militar burlandose de una pobre chica que verguenza

Regin: Hey ella si es buena o no hubiese derrotado a Revan

Nisotsa: Si un sujeto que esta enamorado de mi me combatiese yo tambien le ganaria

Regin: No seas mala eso no fue asi los cruzados jedis atacaron al conesjo ¿que esperabas?

Nisotsa: ¿Estuviste ahi?

Regin: No todo el tiempo solo una mitad

Nisotsa: ¿cual?

Regin: La primera

Nisotsa: Entonces no sabes a que se debe esto

Regin: Hay Surik te crees experta ¿cierto?

Nisotsa: Se mas que vos Dume

Bastila: Vamos a la nave esta prueba tiene que hacerla sin nosotros

Carth: ¿A donde vamos?

James: A la Arboleda

Canderous: Al fin algo de accion

Civil: Ayuda unos mandalorianos mataron a mi hija

Canderous: esos no son mandalorianos son imitadores

* * *

 **Arboleda**

Juhani: Voy a ser tu ruina

James: No creo {luchan}

Juhani: Eres mas fuerte que yo en mi oscuridad no deberia ser posible

James: ¿que estas haciendo aqui?

Juhani: Soy Juhani ye este bosque es mi refugio oscuro y lo invadiste

James: eras una jedi ¿porque pasarse al lado oscuro?

Juhani: Mate a mi maestra no puedo volver gane un poder nuevo para matar a cualquiera o eso pense hasta que llegaste

James: El lado oscuro no es tan poderoso solo te engaña para que lo sigas

Juhani: ¿que quieres de mi?

James: Me enviaron a limpiar la Arboleda

Juhani: Entonces viniste a matarme ¿porque no lo haces?

James: Esperaba que hubiese otra forma de hacerlo

Juhani: ¿en serio? que lamentable que soy muy debil para la oscuridad y muy corrupta para regresar creia que me tenian celos por no seguir sus reglas

James: Casi nadie puede seguir sus reglas y tienes mucho talento seguro que mejoras

Juhani: Gracias pero me queda mucho por aprender solo me gustaria que no hubiese costado una vida

James: Eso no fue tu culpa

Juhani: pero quisiera poder cambiarlo si viviese me disculparia por ignorarla ¿como van a aceptarme despues de un asesinato?

James: Siempre hay una forma y estoy seguro que la vas a encontrar

Juhani: Si pero va a ser muy dificil aunque si les digo que rechaze al lado oscuro tal vez me escuchen ¿cres que lo hagan?

James: Seguro que si

Juhani: Entonces lo voy a intentar {se va}


	30. Romeo y Julieta

******Casa del Novio******

Cuando una pareja de enamorados quiso irse lejos de sus padres un secuestro fue realizado para evitarlo y el equipo fue enviado como rescate pero antes recuperaría a una compañera y ganaría otra.

Nisotsa: ¿pensas que podemos arreglar este lio?

Regin: Si una mere disputa familiar es bastante facil comparado con lo que sigue

Bastila: ¿algun problema?

James: Si quereia saber porque tuvimos ese sueño

Bastila: En realidad fue mas una vision y el consejo ya lo explico pero voy a tratar

James: ¿porque soñamos cor Revan y Malak?

Bastila: Fue por lo que hicieron

James: ¿y porque la tuvimos juntos?

Bastila: ¿porque la tuvimos o porque compartida? para la primera parte te dirira lo mismo que el consejo para la segunda no lo se

James: ¿Este lazo de donde surgio?

Bastila: No se pero estar unida a ti resulta molesto

James: {ironico} muchas gracias

Bastila: No queria ofenderte ademas si la fuerza nos obliga tenemos que adaptarnos

James: ¿Donde quedo el libre albedrio?

Bastila: La fuerza nos dice el destino pero como llegamos ahi es cosa nuestra

Nisotsa: Esto es demasiado obvio deberian terminar con las bobadas

Regin: ¿sabes algo que yo no sepa?

Nisotsa: Si pero mejor te lo cuento en otro momento

James: Te agradeceria que no te metas en mis sueños

Bastila: ¿como sabes que no sos vos metiendote en los mios?

James: No se me habia ocurrido pero tambien peude ser

Nisotsa: eso no es como yo lo recuerdo

Regin: A menos que tenga que ver con su pasado no lo entiendo

Nisotsa: Es parte de esa explicacion que te prometi pero tiene que ver con un duelo

James: ¿vamos a tener mas visiones de este estilo?

Bastila: Si tenemos suerte si

Regin: Si hay un duelo en medio no suena como suerte

Nisotsa: Porque no lo es

Ahlan: Al fin el consejo envio a alguien a verme pense que me ignorarian pero deberias interrogar a los Sandral ellos secuestraron a mi hijo

James: ¿Porque estas tan seguro de eso?

Ahlan: Traje a mi familia aqui hace muchos años huyendo de las persecuciones del Nucleo al poco tiempo llegaron ellos y me estan asediando desde entonces

Carth: Seguramente ellos nos digan algo parecido

Ahlan: Es una histoira muy larga con muchas disputas y el consejo sabe de varias el capitulo mas reciente fue que enviaron a varios droides a mi propiedad

James: ¿que hacian aqui?

Ahlan: No estoy seguro espiarme o planear mi muerte asi que oredene que los destruyeran al poco tiempo mi hijo desaparecio asi que es evidente que ellos lo raptaron

James: Voy a hablar con ellos

Ahlan: ¿porque demoran tanto esto es urgente? esta bien les doy milñ creditos si hacen el rescate ahora mismo

James: No se puede sobornar a un jedi no vuelvas a intentarlo

Ahlan: Si no lo traen por las buenas voy a arrasar toda esa hacienda

Carth: ¿quieres iniciar una guerra por esto?

Ahlan: Lo empezaron ellos no yo

Carth: Y luego vas a culparnos a nosotros que conveniente

Bastila: Me impresionaste Carth eso fue muy jedi

Carth: ¿que le voy a hacer? tu nunca te enteras de nada

Regin: Felicidades eso no lo hizo nadie nunca

Bastila: No exageres

Nisotsa: No lo hace se equivoco con lo de nadie claro que el ultimo que lo hizo murio por su lanza pero eso es un detalle

James: Que graciosos lo siguiente que digan es que fue Revan pero al menos estan de acuerdo en algo

Bastila: Ademas el habla en serio es lo bastante estupido como para hacerlo

Carth: Ya vi antes a hombres como el cree que tiene razones justificadas va a hacer una guerra a abierta si no lo evitamos

* * *

 **Casa de la Novia  
**

Nurik: Mi droide dice que me buscabas

James: Tu hijo murio me encontre el cadaver mientras venia

Nurik: ¿como paso?

James: estaba explorando las ruinas y lo mataron los Perros Kath

Nurik: ¿Perros Kath? creia que fueron los Matale pero aun asi mi hijo muere y ¿debo lamentar que el de mi enemigo desaparezca? no lo creo

Bastila: Esto es tipico todo sea para seguir odiandose

Nurik: ¿me pueden traer su diario? no me queda nada mas para recordarlo

James: Seguro toma {se lo da}

Rahasia: Los envia el consejo para buscar a Shen ¿cierto?

James: Si ¿tu sabes algo?

Rahasia: Si soy Rahasia la hija de Nurik mi padre perdio la razon cuando mi hermano desaparecio

James: ¿que fue lo que hizo?

Rahasia: No sea duro con el nos crio a mi hermano y a mi solo desde que murio mi madre

James: Si me pedis eso debe haber hecho algo grave

Rahasia: No se supone que una hija traicione a su padre pero lo que hizo no lo puedo aceptar

James: Si definitivamente muy grave dime que fue por favor

Regin: ¿Lo secuestrro el cierto?

Rahasia: Si lo hizo como venganza por raptar a mi hermano

Bastila: Bueno asunto resuelto digamosle al consejo

Carth: Esto es demasiado facil para ser solo eso tiene que haber algo mas ¿no ves que es mas dificil de lo que parezca?

Bastila: Yo lo veo muy facil pero que lo decida el consejo

Nisotsa: ¿y que van a hacer borrarle la memoria?

James: Peter protestaba menos de lo que ustedes se pelean

Rahasia: No hagan eso si delatan a mi padre Shen se muere

James: ¿que quieres que haga?

Rahasia: Quiero que lo rescates y el consejo jedi no puede entrar en las casas de la gente asique es contraproducente vas a tener que hacerlo solo y hagas lo que hagas mi padre no puede saber que te ayude

Luego de dar unas vueltas por la casa el equipo llego a su destino

Shen: ¿que haces aqui y que quieres de mi?

James: Vine a rescatarte

Shen: Olvidalo no voy a ningun lado

James: Salgamos de aqui yo te protejo

Shen: No me preocupo por mi sino por Rahasia ella trato de que me liberasen y si me voy contigo su padre va pensar que me ayudo a escapar y la va a lastimar y eso es algo que no voy a aceptar

James: ¿y si los saco a los dos juntos?

Shen: Entonces si pero dudo que puedas lograr eso y prefiero morir yo a que la maltraten por mi cupla

Nisotsa: Que romantico

Regin: Si es muy tierno pero nos complica las cosas

James: Callense

Rahasia: ¿Ya lo sacaste?

James: Si no venis no se va a ir

Rahasia: Bueno los espero afuera

James: Vamonos de aqui

Shen: ¿o sea que lo lograste? bueno vamonos

Juntos: Gracias por salvarnos

James: Larguense de aqui

Juntos: Pero te debemos mucho

Nurik: Paguenme yendose lejos

Ahlan: Ya sabia que habias secuestrado a mi hijo basura

Nurik: Igual que vos secustraste al mio

James: Ya basta calmense de una vez

Chicos: Escuchenlo por favor

Ahlan: No voy a dejar a mi hijo con una zorra porque lo ordene un jedi

Nurik: Aca la escoria sos vos no mi hija

James: Calmense y escuchen a sus hijos para variar

Nurik: Pero si nuestros hijos son los tercos nosotros somos razonables

Ahlan: Los hijos deberian escuchar a sus padres

James: No pueden separarlos ni van hacerlo conmigo presente sus opciones son hacer las paces o perderlos

Chicos: Nos vamos al Enclave

James: Se los adverti ahora dejenlos en paz

Nurik: Eres un violento

Ahlan: Tu fuiste el que trajo droides de guerra

James: Callense viejos gruñones eso es lo que les quito a sus hijos y si siguen asi nunca los van a recuperar


	31. Exploraciones y Reclutas

******Cueva de Crisrtales******

Cuando una pareja de enamorados quiso irse lejos de sus padres un secuestro fue realizado para evitarlo y el equipo fue enviado como rescate pero antes recuperaría a una compañera y ganaría otra.

Canderous: Dime que quieres

James: Me cuentas otra historia de guerra

Canderous: Fui uno de los guerreros mas jóvenes de mi clan y nadie podía controlar a un droide de guerra basilisco mejor que yo al menos claro que fuese Mandalore solíamos recorrer el Borde Exterior destruyendo todo a nuestro paso los guerreros nuevos estaban ansiosos de probar combate real en varios mundo contra múltiples enemigos y volver para contar sus victorias

James: ¿Cuál fue la tuya?

Canderous: Todavía me acuerdo como si la viviese ahora estábamos en un planeta tranquilo yo iba en primera línea buscando enemigos que combatir estaba en mi doride con mi equipo listo y miedo por la batalla

James: No sabía que los mandalorianos tenían miedo

Canderous: Todo guerrero novato tiene miedo ya deberías saberlo la habilidad esta en como vencerlo en fin las puertas se abrieron y el vapor llenaba todo a mi alrededor esa caída es algo emocionantemente indescriptible cuando pudimos salir fue algo sin palabras

James: ¿saliste de orbita montado en el droide?

Canderous: La euforira que sentí en esa caída mientras evitaba misisles y rayos fue algo sin igual caer a unos 80km por hora con el calor del aterrizaje dejando la armadura roja hasta que finalmente llegue al suelo y destruí esas torretas antes de seguir con mi camino la explosión que provoco destruyo toda la base fue algo genial y no viví nada mejor

James: Suena como un gran combate

Canderous: Y lo fue pero los tiempos cambian y no tenemos gente para repetirlo asi que sigamos con nuestro trabajo

Nisotsa: Bueno supe que vos lidraste mejores

Regin: Deja de refregarnos ese secreto

Nisotsa: {protestando} pero es muy divertido

James: O me decis que es o te callas de una vez

Nisotsa: Perdon señor

Regin: Deberias dejar de tratrlo asi o nos va a traer muchos problemas

* * *

 **Ruinas Arquelogicas  
**

Droide: ªidentifiquenseª

James: ¿Que tratas de decirnos?

Droide: &identifiquense&

James: Bastila ¿Sabes que dice este droide?

Bastila: Parece que quiere comunicarse con nosotros cada vez prueba la lengua de un planeta diferente el nos entiende pero no esta programado con algo que nosotros entendamos

Droide: Reconozco todos los idiomas de los esclavos de los constructores

James: Eso si lo entendi

Bastila: Ese es el Idioma Selkath aunque no entiendo porque un droide de Dantooine habla el lenguaje de Manaan

Droide: La comunicación era vital para que los esclavos construyesen el templo de acuerdo a las especificaciones pero tu ni eres esclavo ni contructor eres como el anterior

Carth: ¿quienes son los anteriores?

James: Deben ser Revan y Malak

Bastila: Cierto ellos deben haber estado en esta ruina si buscaban el mapa

Regin: ¿quien eres tu?

Droide: Soy el capataz estoy aqui para aplicar disiplina durante la construccion de la forja estelar y luego de ejecutar a los esclavos me reprogramaron para dar informacion a los constructorespor si alguno regresaba queriendo informacion

James: ¿Cuanto llevas aqui?

Droide: Diez giros planetarios hasta su sol completos

Bastila: Pero eso es unos veinte mil años eso lo haria 5000 añios mas viejo que la republica tiene que equivocarse

Droide: No hay errores me crearon con tecnologia de la Forja estelar yo no me equivoco

James: ¿quienes son los constuctores?

Droide: Los constructores son los conquistadroes de la galaxia señores de sus planetas y gobernantes del imperio infinito y contructores de la Forja estelar

Bastila: Sean quienes sean no hay registro de su existencia ni siquera en los archivos jedi lo que es raro. Antes de la republica gobernaban los Hutts pero ellos no hicieron un imperio hasta donde se y no se me ocurre ninguna especie que coincida con esa descrpcion

James: Tal vez algo los exitinguio

Droide: Hicieron un imperio infinito y eterno nadie los puede detener porque no pueden derrotar a la Forja estelar

James: ¿Viste a algun constructor ultimamente?

Droide: No desde que me dejaron aqui

James: ¿que es la Forja Estelar?

Droide: la Forja Estelar es una herraminta de conquisrta imparable y el orgullo de los constuctores

James: ¿pero que hace?

Bastila: Parece que no esta programado para contestar eso pero debe ser algun tipo de arma pero podria ser cualquier cosa

James: Debe ser uan fabrica de Armas

Bastila: Eso explicaria de donde los Sith sacaron su arsenal pero debe ser mas que eso preguntale algo mas

James: ¿cual es tu proposito?

Droide: Ayudar a quienes sean dignos a encontrarla los sujetos anteriores vinieron buscando ese conocimiento y resultaron ser dignos pero hubo otros que pagaron por no serlo

Bastila: Pobre Nemo vino a investigar y le costo la vida

James: ¿mataste a ese jedi?

Droide: No estoy programado para combate lo hicieron las protecciones del templo

James: ¿como preubo ser digno?

Droide: Enfrentandote a unas pruebas y si las pasas te abro pero si las pierdes mueres y no puedo decirte que son

Bastila: Revan y Malak pasaron por aqui abrieron la puerta y usaron la Forja para desatar su guerra tenemos que cruzar nostros tambien si queremos saber como derrotarlos

Se activan las defensas del lugar pero el trio de jedis logra derrotarlas fácilmente igual que lo hicieron sus enemigos la ultima vez

Droide: Resultaste digno puedes acceder al conocimiento secreto solo tienes que cruzar el siguiente cuarto usa este secreto como lo harían los constructores

Bastila: {viendo el mapa} Este debe ser el secreto de Revan y Malak ademas de lo que los hizo caer al lado oscuro

James: ¿que es esto?

Bastila: Parece un mapa debe ser lo que ellos usaron para llegar y ahora nostros vamos a usarlo para rastrearlos aunque debemos tener cuidado porque pudieron poner mas trampas

James: ¿que es la Forja Estelar?

Bastila: No se debriamos preguntarle al consejo pero seguro que este mapa nos lleva ves {apuntadnolos} ese Korriban ese otro Kashyyyk aquel Tatooine y este Manaan pero parece incompleto

James: Tendremos que revisar esos planetas

Bastila: Si no creo que haya otra forma eso completaria el mapa y nos diria donde esta la forja y como destruirla

Carth: ¿que pasa si vamos y te equivocas?

Bastila: Nada malo pero si tengo razon y lo ignoramos va costar mas de lo que podemos pagar asique tenemos que ir a esos sitios esa es la unica forma de derrotar a los sith vamonos de aqui esto recien empieza

* * *

 ** ** **Pasajes y Hangar******

Civili: ¿Encontraste a los mandalorianos? ** ** **  
******

James: Si y también los elimine

Civil: Gracias ahora mi niña puede descansar en paz

Belaya: Hiciste un gran trabajo gracias por traer a mi amiga de regreso

Juhani: Gracias por salvarme el consejo jedi me acepto de regreso

James: ¿Cómo esta tu maestra?

Juhani: no estaba tan grave como pensaba fui muy tonta pensando que la mataria fue solo una prueba

James: Algo Cruel para mi gusto

Juhani: Quatra es algo radical pero quería darme una lección en riesgo y modestia y gracias a ti pase esa prueba y me volví una mejor persona

Mission: que bueno ver que lo tomes tan bien el pasado no es tan malo si uno lo supera

James: ¿Te pasa algo?

Bastila: Si este lazo me tiene curiosa y me preguntaba si va a afectar nuestra mision

James: ¿Es solo eso?

Bastila: Yo no soy de las que se enamoran soy una jedi tenemos reglas contra eso eres interesante pero en términos académicos por el talento que tienes y tenemos destinos ligados no es otra cosa y me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas debido a esta relacion

James: ¿Entonces puedo ser tu Novio?

Bastila: No esa clase de relación si quisiera eso intentaría algo mejor

James: No puedes culparme por intentarlo

Bastila: La próxima vez aguanta las ganas me estoy cansando ¿vas a contestarme o no?

James: seguro pero podemos esperar

Mission: ¿ya nos vamos?

James: casi tenmos unas cosas que hacer primero

Luego de que reportaron sus resultados el consejo los envio a buscar los otros mapas y destruir la forja

Shen: gracias por tu ayuda ahora podemos ser felices sin miedo a represalias

James: Me gusto ayudarte es bueno ver enamorados felices ¿que planean hacer?

Shen: Pasar el resto de nuestra vida juntos

Bastila: que les vaya bien merecen ser felices

Rahasia: Siento no poder darte nada pero no tenemos dinero si no fuese por el consejo estariamos viviendo en el desierto

James: ¿cuando se casan?

Rahasia: Vamos a esperar un tiempo para ver si nuestros padres recapacitan pero tu estas invitado vengan ellos o no

James: Eso suena genial

Juhani: ¿puedo ir con ustdes?

James: Si quieres claro que si

Lena: Mission soy Lena ¿te acuerdas de mi?

Mission: ¿Lena en donde dejaste a Griff?

Lena: Nos separamos tu hermano era encantador pero es lo unico bueno que tenia

Mission: No lo cirtiques o te voy a dar una paliza zorra

Lena: ¿cual es tu problema?

James: No puedes culparla te llevaste a su hermano y la dejaron sola

Lena: Asi no es como paso ella pudo venir con nosotros pero quiso quedarse

Mission: Pero el dijo que no me llevaba porque no me querias cerca

Lena: ¿Eso te dijo el engendro de Hutt? con razon pero eso no es cierto yo te queria llevar hasta me ofreci a comprarte un pasaje pagaba todo lo demas asique no era un gran problema pero el dijo que te querias quedar y a pesar de que le dije que nosotros nos quedemos el quiso buscar fortuna en Tattonine que gran mentiroso

Mission: No la que miente sos vos el no me abandonaria

James: A todos nos gustaria apoyar a nuestros hermanos pero un amigo en mi mundo vio como el suyo lo abandonaba Griff suena igual

Lena: si fuera como vos crees ¿porque no te dijo a donde ibamos? te abandono porque pensaba que eras un lastre y me abandono a mi cuando se me acabo el dinero el siempre culpa a otros de sus problemas

James: Parece que estas mejor sin el

Lena: Claro que si es un estafador deberian olvidarlo por completo

Mission: Es mi hermano non puedo hacer como que no existe lo atacas porque no puede defenderse

Lena: Bueno ve Czerca de Tattoine y buscalo si te hace sentir mejor pero en lo que a mi respecta no quiero verlo nunca mas en la vida

Mission: Mejor para todos zorra roba hermanos

Lena: Insultame si te hace sentir mejor pero la verdad duele y no va a cambiar me tengo que ir

James: ¿y ahora que piensas?

Mission: No puedes creerle a Lena salvo por lo de donde trabaja es todo mentira esta en su naturaleza quisiera revisar esa mina si se puede

James: Seguro vamos a ir a ese mundo de todas formas asi que podemos buscarlo


	32. Sorpesas de Aire y Tierra

**Halcón de Ébano**

Canderous: Dime que quieres

James: Me cuentas otra historia de guerra

Canderous: Bueno eso es dificil la anterior fue la mejor pero puedo contarte sobre Althir, donde mi unidad logró derrotar a una fuerza de Althiris diez veces nuestro propio tamaño. La batalla me ganó mando de toda una división de mi clan.

James: ¿y que paso alli?

Canderous: Nos retuvieron unos cinco dias en los anillos planetarios mi trabajo era sacarlos de ahi con señuelos causando que salieran de su escondite para eliminarlos y fuesen derribados

James: interesante ¿funciono?

Canderous: No pero hice algo mejor porque al ver como se dividian les derribe el centro y eso los derroto

James: eso es victoria por accidente ¿que hicieron?

Canderous: Los destruimos a todos no podian huir estuvo genial verlo al final era elegir entre las rocas o nuestros cañones

James: Se oye intenso

Canderous: Fue algo muy intenso nos combatieron con todo lo que tenían igual que nosotros contra tu jedi Revan pero eso voy a contártelo otro dia

James: Bueno entonces te dejo trabajar tengo una maestra que ilustrar

Bastila: ¿me estas tratando de tonta?

James: No Crei qu tenias preguntas

Bastila: bueno aqui voy ¿Qué antecedentes tienes?

James: Soy un auror o policía mágico graduado de una escuela de magos y brujas

Bastila: Parece que no me tomas en serio ¿en que planeta naciste?

James: Tierra pero esta muy lejos

Bastila: que bromista ¿Cuántos años tenes?

James: ¿ya te olvidaste?

Bastila: Bueno era una prueba para ver tu personalidad

James: ¿pase la prueba?

Bastila: Eres un bromista pero tienes buenas intenciones asi que si pasaste te voy a dejar descansar un rato

James: Antes quisiera hacer algunas yo

Bastila: bueno hacelas

James: ¿como entraste en la orden?

Bastila: Cuando era niña mostre los talentos y un maestro me vino a buscar y mis padres me entregarton no los veo desde entonces

James: ¿no los extrañas?

Bastila: Bueno si pero los sentimientos juegan en tu contra estudiando la fuerza

James: ¿que tiene de malo enamorarse?

Bastila: Ocasiona ataques de celos uno debe ser mejor que eso

James: No puedo apoyar eso

Bastila: Entonces hagamos otra cosa

Revan: Ese no es el orden en que yo lo hice pero vas bastante bien

James: ¿vas a decirme a que viene esto o solo corregirme?

Revan: No te enojes Jimbo se supone que seas bromista

James: Bueno mariscal es que tengo una maestra a la que traumaste

Revan: ¿de que estas hablando?

Bastila: Hola mi Lord se supone que estes muerto

Revan: Trajiste a mi asesina felicitaciones pero tambien tengo algo para vos princesa

Bastila: Hay poco que tengas que logre sorprenderme

Lily: Si amiga pero ¿que tal vos misma?

Bastila: ¿Y vos quien sos?

Lily: La que eligio el nombre de tu aprendiz si sabes de que hablo

Bastila: Se de que hablas pero no entiendo porque

Lily: Cuando sigas a tu corazon lo vas a entender

James: Te extraño

Lily: Yo tambien pero si no ganan no vamos a poder vovler a casa

Revan: y lamento arruinar el momento pero no vas a ganar si moris amanos del Dragon Krayt asi que concentrate

Bastila: ¿precisaba que interrumpieras eso?

Revan:Si porque no estas lista para tener novio

En el tiempo que sus líderes estaban ocupados teniendo visiones de recuerdos compartidos los únicos dos que sabían el secreto debatían sobre eso

Regin: ¿cual es el gran misterio?

Nisotsa: Se supone que no se sepa asi que hacete el tonto cuando lo pregunten pero estamos siendo dirigidos por Revan

Regin: Debi imaginarmelo la forma en que actuan frente al otro solo se entiende de esa forma

Nisotsa: Bueno algunos decian que estaban enamorados

Regin: Ahora entiendo porque lo defendes tanto pero deberiamos decircelo al resto

Nisotsa: No podemos o al menos no directamente

Regin: Entonces hagamoslo codificado

Nisotsa: Tengo una solucion para eso

* * *

 **Leviatán**

Malak: ¿Hay alguna novedad?

Saul: Si la Forja Estelar funciona al doble de su capacidad

Malak: Eso no es importante mejor digame sobre Bastila y como se salvo

Saul: La salvo Carth Onasi un veterano de las guerras mandalorianas y antiguo pupilo mio

Malak: ¿como supo esto?

Saul: Este es Calo Nord un cazrrecompensas y mi fuente de informacion resulta que lo dieron por muerto

Malak: Luchaste contra una jedi y un heroe de guerra y sobreviviste me soprende

Calo: Es que soy duro de matar

Saul: El quiere ayudarnos cierto es por una comision muy alta pero la informacion confidencial que tiene lo vale

* * *

 **Anchorhead en Tatooine**

Cobrador: Bienvendios a Anchorhead estimados clientes la Corporación Czerka los atendera luego de su pago de 100 creditos

James: {truco mental} puedo aterrizar gratis

Cobrador: Supongo que si ¿que asuntos tienes?

James: Unos cuantos

Cobrador: Bueno espero que le salgan bien tenga un buen dia {se va}

Bastila: ¿de donde viene esa avricia?

James: No voy a pagarle a Czerka o mis credirtos van a finaciar una campaña sith

Luego de que ayudasen a una pobre mujer a resolver sus problemas y consiguiesen información sobre sus objetivos el grupo se dirigio a buscarlos y aunque tuvieron algunos enemigos acechandolos al final los derrotaron y pudieron cruzar la ciudad sin problemas

Drexl: Largo de aqui no tengo tiempo para tus tonterias

James: Yo tampoco pero no puedo aceptar que amenazes a esta pobre gente

Drexl: Entonces vas a tener que pagar por molestarme y planear robarme

James: No se de que me hablas pero si queres combatir no veo ningun problema


	33. Villa en el Oasis

**Oficina**

Gerenta: No se que buscas pero si es trabajo ya no tengo disponible y si es licencia de cazador ya no hay a la venta

James: Busco a un sujeto llamado Griff

Gerenta: Lo siento no conozco a nadie con ese nombre

James: {truco mental} Quieres decirme que paso con el

Gerenta: Bueno es cierto si estuvo aquí hace un tiempo pero su jefe dice que es perezoso tambien inventa enfermedades para faltar cambia los registros y puede que haya robado

James: Suena como el ¿lo echaron?

Gerenta: No habia mucho de donde elegir pero si lo hubiésemos echado los Tuskens no lo habrían secuestrado

James: ¿Cómo paso eso?

Gerenta: los Tuskens hicieron un asalto y se lo llevaron junto con varios de sus compañeros hubo gente intentando rescatarlos pero ninguno volvió seguir enviando gente era un gasto de tiempo y dinero asique dejamos de hacerlo

Mission: típico

James: ¿esta vivo o no?

Gerenta: No se que decirte ya dije mas de lo que debería puden despedirme

James: ¿Asi que me vas a pagar por encontrarlo?

Gerenta: Te pago si eliminas a los Tuskens

James: Voy a hacerlo (a Mission) ¿me querias contar algo?

Mission: ¿que hay para contar? mi hermano fue secuestrado por Tuskens

James: No te alarmes planeaba rescatarlo solo pregunte por si habia algo que nos ayude

Mission: Gracias por ayudarme

A pesar de prometer matar a los nativos su instinto y un sujeto afuera lo convencieron de estafar a la empresa a la que el jedi tenia poco aprecio debido a sus negocios sucios

* * *

 **Cantina**

A pesar de que Bastila quería seguir con la misión James la convenció de que visitara a su madre enferma porque como todos tenían varios pendientes en ese mundo se iban a quedar un tiempo bastante largo para poder resolverlos todos

Helena: ¿disculpa te conozco?

Bastila: ¿ya no reconcoes ni a tu propia hija?

Helena: Paso mucho tiempo la ultima vez que te vi eras una niña ¿tienes idea cuanto llevo buscandote?

Bastila: La orden no deja comunicarte con tus familiares ¿que quieres y donde esta papa?

Helena: Con razon no te dijeron tu padre murio

Bastila: ¿que rayos le hiciste?

Helena: Que niña mas delicada ¿eso enseñan en la orden jedi?

Bastila: Espero que no estes haciendo un drama porque si

Helena: ¿tu tratas a tu madre de esta forma?

James: Mi madre esta muerta señora

Helena: Entonces parece que voy a acompañarla pronto

Bastila: En que rayos lo metiste para que acabe muerto

Helena: ¿que paso con que los jedis se interesan por las personas?

James: Esa es una historia muy larga

Helena: ¿me la cuentas?

James: Bueno vera el Consejo Jedi se puso egoista entonces un hombre llamado Revan

Bastila: {interrumpe} Ella no necsita saber eso

Helena: Cierto tu prefieres culparme de la muerte de tu padre ¿te digo que paso en verdad? El sa va de caceria te deja sola y yo tengo la cupla ya es un clasico bien como quieras lo hice perseguir un Dragon Krayt en el desierto de Tatooine y murio

Bastila: No te creo el sabia lo que hacia

Helena: {ironcia} ¿porque otra cosa te buscaria? ¿lo bien que nos llevamos? {seria} Esa es la verdad me lo dijo uno de sus compañeros que estuvo ahi

Bastila: ¿que quieres de mi una donacion?

Helena: Quiero que uses tus poderes para recuperar su holocron y me lo traigas

Bastila: ¿para que lo vendas? no gracias

Helena: No para recordarlo no se porque diantres te envie con los jedis te volvieron una malcriada

Bastila: Estamos ocupados con algo importante pregunta a mis amigos si no me crees

James: ¿porque no lo busca usted?

Helena: No tengo ni el dinero ni el espiritu aventurero

James: Si yo estuviese en lugar de cualquiera de las dos lo buscaria

Bastila: ¿que encontariamos? un Dragon Krayt no deja nada por no mencionar la rudeza del desierto es un final indigno para alguien como el

James: No seas mala nos dijeron que tu mama esta enferma

Bastila: Si pero este pedido no tiene que ver con nada y puede estar mintiendo

Helena: Tu traes lo que te pedi y yo salgo de tu vida todos ganamos

Bastila: Esta bien vamos a tratar

James: ¿porque se llevaban tan mal?

Bastila: Es complicado pero no puedo ser neutral con ella y eso me molesta

James: ¿Buscamos ese holocron?

Bastila: No tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer y no se si resista la tentacion de quedarmelo

James: ¿en serio te lo qudarias?

Bastila: Odio admitirlo pero si

* * *

 **Tienda**

Vendedor: Que bueno tengo un droide nuevo HK-47 dice ser de protocolo y con el lenguaje de los Tuskens pero yo creo que esta entrenado en combate

James: interesante dime mas sobre el

Vendedor: Todas sus funciones marchan bien o al menos als que pude probar

James: Suena como si no supiese mucho

Vendedor: Bueno se a anmotinado bastante

Bastila: ¿que pasa si se nos amotina a nosotros despues de comprarlo?

Vendedor: Te arriesgas es algo raro pero funciona bien

James: voy a probar que me dice

Nisotsa: Este droide me suena familiar

Regin: No sabia que lo enfentaste en esa epoca

Nisotsa: No lo hice solo escuche sobre el

James: ¿de que hablan?

Regin: Nada

HK-47: Saludo Hola comprador soy HK-47 y funcion como droide de protocolo y combate Pregunta ¿podrias comprarme? quiero irme de este sitio

James: Dime lo que haces

HK-47: Rechazo prefiero que me compres antes de decirtelo como anticipo te voy a decir que sirvo para combate cuerpo a cuerpo y analiasis intelectual

James: ¿que ganas ocultando informacion?

HK-47: Expresion Si sabe va ahcerme pruebas o subir el precio y nop quiero niguna de las 2 cosas

James: ¿poque tienes la memoria restringida?

HK-47: Respuesta No lo se pero aun asi sigo siendo efectivo

James: ¿que me asegura que no te amotines?

HK-47: Promesa Soy autonomo pero me faltan algunas cosas si me haes mantenimento cada tanto te voy a seguir sin problema adamas puede que me ayudes a redescubir algunos talentos

James: ¿que te hace pensar eso?

HK-47: Respuesta No eres ni granjero ni diplomatico vas armado y te sientes bien lo que significa que vamos a causr muchos destrozos

James: ¿porque tu dueño pregunta por el origen de tus protestas?

HK-47: Explicacion Es raro que un droide se resista de esta forma asi que lo tomo como una de mis novedades

James: Bien voy a ver cuanto cuestas

HK-47: Afirmacion al tonto se le ocurrio que debo ser caro pero no lo hace porque sepa lo que hago lo haece de avaro amenazalo y vas a obtener mejores resultados

Nisotsa: Si definitivamente el que estaba pensando

Regin: ¿eso es bueno o malo?

Nisotsa: Muy malo

Vendedor: ¿ya te decidiste?

James: Depende ¿cuanto cuesta?

Vendedor: Unos 5000 creditos

James: No voy a pagarte eso ni de broma

Vendedor: Bueno que sean 4 mil entonces

James: Sigue sin servirme creo que me voy

Vendedor: Muy a mi pesar te voy a dar 3 mil

James: ¿tengo que irme o atacarte?

Vendedor: bien 2500 creditos y deberia darte medio droide en lugar de uno entero

James: No fue tan mal dia no te quejes


	34. Cruzando el Desierto

**Desierto**

Cuando ya no se esperaban mas problemas luego de haber derrotado a una ronde de Jedis Oscuros persiguiendolos los exploradores se en contraron con un desafio a muerte esperandolos

Jagi: Tenemos algo que resolver te reto a un duelo en el desierto

Canderous: vas a tener que esperar mis amigos tienen sus propios pendientes primero

James: ¿alguna otra historia?

Canderous: Ya que te gustan te voy a contar de la lucha contra la republica seguro te suena

James: en parte

Canderous: es en la que Revan derroto a mi gente

James: con razon es muy nombrada por todos

Canderous: Si todos conocen pero empezo de forma muy distinta ibamos tomando planetas fuera de la republica para mantener el elemento sorpresa y funciono tan bien que cuando se dieron cuenta ya era muy tarde porque cuando entramos estaban tan impactados que algunos no se defendian

James: Eso se oye muy mal

Canderous: Bueno lanzamos tres atques simultaneos y matamos a todo lo que se nos puso enfrente se defendiese o no para retarlos a luchar. No me gusta arrasar planetas porque si pero como los soldados de la republica eran unos cobardes no teniamos muchas opciones

James: ¿Cobardes en que sentido? defenderse no es malo

Canderous: vivian huyendo o escondiendose en las casas de los civiles y usandolos de escudos pensando que no los atacariamos si usaban una ciudad como base pero se equivocaron las reglas de la guerra dicen que un combatiente no debe mezclarse con los civiles indefensos si el precio para ganar era arrasar una ciudad lo pagabamos

James: Yo pensaba que matar esta mal

Canderous: Si pero esperar que tu enemigo respete civiles para aplastarlo y degollarlo esta mucho peor los cobardes merecen ser cazados

James: Eso esta muy lejos del final verdadero ¿como cambio tanto la situacion?

Canderous: LLego Revan y sus tropas se redimieron pero el como te lo digo en otro momento

Capataz: ¿Quién eres? Al diablo ¿sabes pelear? en cualquier momento nos atacan de nuevo y no creo que podamos con otra ola

James: ¿Esto lo hicieron los Tuskens?

Capataz: Adivinaste son tan furtivos que no se como lo hacen

Luego de derrotar a tres rondas de enemigos que resultaron mas faciles de lo que se esperaban rescataron a unos trabajadores que pidieron su ayuda

Capataz: Gracias por ayudarnos no hubieramos podido hacerlo solos no somos soldados ¿te enviaron los jefes

James: No solo estoy tratando de que paren los ataques

Capataz: Que tengas suerte hay un campamento cerca pero mejor ni te acerques esta lleno de armas de Czerca que se suponía eran para ayudarnos y parece una fortaleza hay que entrar furtivamente me alegra no hacerlo yo

James: ¿algo mas que me pueda ayudar?

Capataz: Si atacan todo lo que se acerca y no sea uno de ellos no se como vas a entrar pero en tu lugar volveria a la ciudad

despues de acabar con unos matones que trataron de extorsionarlos los jedis se pusieron a hablar un poco de sus vidas

James: Me tengo que ir

Bastila: ¿Pasa algo?

James: No crei que querias contarme algo

Bastila: ¿Sobre mi madre? Mejor no es algo incomodo

James: ¿deberiamos buscar ese Holcron?

Bastila: No tenemos tiempo y si lo encontrásemos no sabría que hacer con el

James: Entonces te dejo que lo pienses

Juhani: Quisiera que me perdones por lo que te hice en esa arboleda estuvo muy mal

James: No importa creías estar en el Lado Oscuro y ellos hacen cosas peores

Juhani: Es que no se si lo hagas porque no se si lo hago yo misma pero voy a ayudarte con lo que pueda

James: Estas perdonada y espero que te sientas mejor

Juhani: Gracias no se si lo merezco pero voy a ganarmelo en esta mision

* * *

 **Campamento Tusken**

HK-47: Eso si lo entendi no creo que el planesase que nos enteremos pero si dijo algo

James: Entonces dile que venimos en paz

HK-47: {traduce} Parece que lo confudimos porque el tipico foraastero no muestra tanto interes amo

James: Pregunta que quieresn para dejar tranquilos a los aldeanos

HK-47: Tiene que llevarnos con su jefe para eso

James: entonces que lo haga

HK-47: El jefe quiere saber porque deberia perdonarnos y yo quiero dispararle

James: Porque

HK-47: ¿amo?

James: Dile eso

HK-47: No te cree y quiere uan muestra de buena fe

En lo que seria la primera prueba del traductor el equipo encontró unos nativos pidiéndole ayuda y ellos la aceptarían porque primero es lo correcto y segundo era compatible con sus propios objetivos por lo que acabrian regresando a los presos a su propia gente

HK-47: El Jefe esta sorprendido de que regresases y quiere saber si traemos su pedido

James: entonces dile que si

HK-47: Dice que acepta tus terminos y vayas por los presos

James: Entonces vamos

Griff: Oye tu soy un ejectutivo importante si me llevas a la ciudad te van a dar una jugosa recompensa

Mission: ¿No me reconces? soy Mission

Griff: ¿Mission? es genial verte viva pense que habias muerto en el bombardeo

Mission: Lena dijo que abandonarme fue tu idea ¿es cierto?

Griff: Hermanita abandonar es una palabra muy fuerte lo que hice fue demorarte hasta que tuviese los creditos necesarios

Mission: O sea que es verdad no puedo creer esto

Griff: No seas mala te fue bastante bien no precisas un niñero

Mission: {furiosa} ¿Me dejas sola por varios años y esa es tu defensa?

Griff: ¿puedo irme? los guardias me estan mirando feo

James: Si vete

Mission: Claro escapar es lo unico que sabes hacer ¿queres algo mas?

Griff: Si unos creditos

Mission: Quieres que te de creditos esto es el colmo Lena tenia razon no se porque demonios te estoy rescatando no quiero volver a verte nunca

Griff: Eso fue pero de lo que esperaba pero mi hermana siempre fue apasionada ya se calmara

James: Yo no lo creo

Griff: ¿Me das unos creditos? no tengo ni un centavo

James: No soy una caridad

Griff: Bueno gracias por salvarme

James: No lo hago por vos lo hago por ella

* * *

 **Cueva del Dragon**

Komad: Hola humano habia oido de ti en la ciudad pareces cazador persegui a una bestia muy peligrosa hasta su guarida ¿me ayudas a atraparla?

Bastila: ¿que clase de bestia?

Komad: Un dragon Krayrt es un gran honor el cazarlos pero hay que recurrir a metodos extraños para lograrlo

James: ¿Si hay tanto honor porque quieres mi ayuda?

Komad: Es uan buena pregunta pero undragon como este es muy raro de encontar

James: Acepto ayudarte si me decis como

Komad: Atraelo fuera de la cueva para que podamos dispararle

Luego de matar al dragon el equipo precogio el mapa esperando un regreso pacifico pero al salir de la cueva el grupo se encontró con dos enemigos buscando venganza a los que acabo derrotando luego de un intenso tiroteo y duelo de espadas de luz

Jagi: Viniste pensaba que huirias

Canderous: No soy el que trajo escolta

Jagi: Como si hubieras venido solo

James: Bueno yo vine a otra cosa pero puedo ayudarlos a arreglar esto

Jagi: No pienso confiar en un jedi

Canderous: No mejor ser un traidor sin remedio

Jagi: No es como yo lo recuerdo

Canderous: Entonces luchemos

James: Estan siendo orgullosos y hay un mercenario asediandonos

Jagi: No esto es un duelo a muerte sin alternativas

Canderous: No puedo dejarlo pasar así como así es un asunto de honor

James: ¿Qué hizo tan grave?

Canderous: me insulto cuestiono mi honor y me difamo entre los clanes la gente moria por menos

Jagi: Un hombre que abandona sus camaradas por gloria no tiene honor asi que va a tener que pagar por sus muertes

Canderous: Eso hizo que ganásemos mucho mas fácil

Jagi: Pero de la otra forma no habrías sacrificado a nadie

James: ¿sacrificaste a tus soldados?

Canderous: Nos estaban dando una paliza vi una oportunidad y la use

Jagi: Tramposo cambiaste la mision

Canderous: Lo siento ¿si? Pero no habia otra forma

James: Era una situación de combate no sé qué esperabas

Jagi: Siendo asi voy a tener que sacrificarme

Calo: Si no vas a ayudarme morite escoria {lo mata}

Jagi: Denle su merecido {muere}

Calo: Tengo que felicitarte chico me diste un gran reto pero al final nadie se me escapa la ultima vez tuviste suerte pero ahora los sith no van a ayudarte

James: Hiciste un largo viaje para morir

* * *

 **Puerta de la Ciudad**

Helena: Volviste que bueno ¿trajiste mi pedido?

Bastila: Bueno si pero no se si te lo voy a dar

Helena: ¿Algo mas que vas a negarme?

Bastila: Nunca te nege nada no como yo lo recuerdo explotabas a papa mandandolo de caza para vivir en le lujo ¿o ya te olvidaste? por no mencionar que me enviaste a la Orden para apartarnos

Helena: Niña tonta eso no fue asi pero tenes razon en que nunca debi enviarte con los jedis el consejo te lavo el cerebro

James: Yo creo que deberian calmarse

Bastila: Cierto el tiene razon deberiamos despedirnos y seguir con nuestra vida

James: ¿porque no la escuchamos?

Bastila: Tu no la conoces a ella le encanta mentir ¿porque deberia darle este Holcron?

Helena: Porque me estoy muriendo

Bastila: Eso decis vos pero no te creo

James: Yo pienso que deberian hacer las paces despues de todo el Consejo Jedi no es perfecto o no causaria estas divisiones

Bastila: Cierto soy algo rencorosa y me da verguenza

Helena: Te perdon porque fui muy dura contigo y no tan buena madre como debi pero te abandone porque tu padre queria covertirte en cazadora a pesar de lo peligroso que es ese trabajo y merecias algo mejor

James: La verdad es que cazar tesoros es muy arriesgado

Bastila: ¿por eso me entregaste?

Helena: Si con ese talento no podia hacer otra cosa aunque te resististe aunque ahora me muero y no tenemos mas opciones

Bastila: Siempre hay opciones {se lo da} pero no te quedes ahi ve al doctor

Helena: En fin ya que tenian asuntos importantes que resolver pueden irse pero quisiera que cuides a mi hija chico

James: Bueno señora voy a tratar

Helena: ¿como que solo tratar?

James: Su hija es demasiado orgullosa como para dejar que la cuiden

Helena: Cierto pero esperaba que hubiese cambiado {se va}

James: ¿te sientes mejor?

Bastila: Si contratriamente a como esperaba al darselo

Griff: Justo el sujeto que estaba buscando

Mission: No me mires sigo enojada contigo

Griff: Ya lo capte pero quiero hablarle a tu amigo

Mission: No metas a mi amigo en tu porqueria

James: Escuchemoslo un rato ¿que es?

Griff: Bueno quiero que me ayudes a recolectar el ingrediente secreto para hacer cerveza me lo pidio un mafioso que va romper mis piernas si no se lo entrego

Mission: El es un Jedi no alguien a quien debas estafar

James: No puedo ayudarte eso pasas cuando se hacen tratos con la mafia deberias tener mas cuidado

Mission: ¿querais saber algo?

James: Si que tal te sentis

Mission: Decepcionada el sopenco de mi hermano no sabe destilar ni agua y se metio con el intercambio alguien deberia darle una leccion

James: No se si lo debas dejar solo me siento algo mal por hacerlo yo

Mission: Si deberia el me dejo abandonada antes ahora es su turno

James: ¿Entonces hice lo correcto?

Mission: Si lo hiciste pero tenemos trabajo que hacer


	35. Zoologico Clandestino

**Colonia de la Fabrica  
**

Revan: Cornamenta amigo espero que no te entretengas coqueteando con tu maestra

James: Espero que no hayas venido solo a darme un sermon Revanchista

Revan: Esa pregunta sobre porque te ayudo

James: Todavia quiero saberlo

Revan: El planeta en el que estas aterrizando es tu mayor pista para descubrirlo

James: ¿alguna otra ayuda?

Revan: Los mapas estelares son tu ayuda

James: Entonces espero que confirmes lo que sea que descubra

Las dos reglas Wookiee basicas son si fuiste exiliado no regreses hasta que te indulten y si adquiris una deuda de vida segui a quien te haya salvado hasta que se lo pagues a menos que el sujeto te pida otra cosa pero un dia Zaalbar vio esas dos maximas en conflicto porque James y la Tripulacion del Haclon de Ebano tuvieron que ir a Kashyyyk como parte de su búsqueda por la galaxia para encontrar los Mapas Estelares.

Bastila: ¿Precisa que seas ta ahorrativo?

James: Si ya te lo explique

Zaalbar: Fui exiliado de Kashyyyk no deberia haber vuelto

Juhani: Quisiera que me perdones por lo que te hice en esa arboleda estuvo muy mal

James: No importa creías estar en el Lado Oscuro y ellos hacen cosas peores

Juhani: Es que no se si lo hagas porque no se si lo hago yo misma pero voy a ayudarte con lo que pueda

James: Estas perdonada y espero que te sientas mejor

Juhani: Gracias no se si lo merezco pero voy a ganarmelo en esta mision

Komad: Hola otra vez no esperaba verte tan pronto

James: ¿Me estas siguiendo?

Komad: No aunque admito que hacerlo suena interesante vine por algo mas peligros y ver como cazan los Wookiee asi que espero que confien en mi

James: ¿Que haces para obtenerla?

Komad: Lo que puedo pero esta muy dificil

James: Entonces espero que tengas suerte tengo que continuar mi mision

* * *

 **Pasillo y Ascensor**

Mission: Zaalbar deberia estar con nosostros

James: ¿Porque decis eso?

Mission: Tiene asunstos pendientea aunque no puedo decirte cuales

James: Yo tambien creo lo mismo pero no quiso venir

Zaalbar: Es que en mi situacion no deberia estar aca

James: Claro que deberisa es tu hogar

Mission: Eso escuchalo

Zaalbar: Como quieran pero no creo que pueda ayudarlos mucho

James: Veni con nosotros y trata

A pesar de enfrentar a una patrulla de Jedis Oscuros y dejar a uno de ellos como garantía James y su tripulación pudieron engañar al jefe y seguir su camino para recuperar el mapa pero cuando volviesen liberarían a su amigo y limpiarían el desastre que había en el planeta

Chorrawl: Dejame en paz no voy a ser tu trofeo

James: Pero te acabo de salvar

Chorrawl: ¿Y que es lo que quieres?

James: Saber que tal esta Kashyyyk

Chorrawl: ¿Estas burlándote de mí o estas ciego y no ves lo que Czerka hizo?

Juhani: ¿Si las cosas estan tan mal porque no se rebelan?

Chorrawl: No podemos al jefe hay que seguirlo no importa si te gusta o no

James: ¿Que pasa si lo cambio?

Chorrawl: tus opcinoes son un muerto y un sin honor si lo logras seria un milagro ¿puedo irme?

James: Si pero antes sabe que eso lo veo como un reto

* * *

 **Choza Subterranea**

Jolee: Odio el fragor de la batalla y mas si es por una malditas bestias

James: Espero no tener que luchar contigo

Jolee: No pero si queres explicaciones entra en la casa

James: Creo que podrias contarme muchas cosas

Jolee: No me adules no soy tu maestro solo soy un anicaino perdido en el bosque demasiado tiempo aunque si puedo contestar a tus preguntas

James: Dime algo sobre ti

Jolee: Solo soy Jolee Bindo el viejo loco del bosque y me gusta como suena

Bastila: Pero si tu eres un jedi

Jolee: No soy fui es distinto

James: ¿Cual es la diferencia?

Jolee: Tengo la espada y los poders pero no sigo al consejo en los viejos tiempos vi luz vi oscuridad y perefiero el medio

Juhani: Por lo que siento sigues la luz lo admitas o no

Jolee: me gusta el aislamiento porque me aleja de las niñerias de otros

James: ¿Puedo saber algo?

Jolee: Pregunta pero que sea corto

James: Dime sobre este planeta

Jolee: Me encantan los Wookiee son muy interesantes y tienen poca paciencia con los burocratas aunque aun aqui ahy quien trarta de controlarlos

James: Dime sobre Chuundar

Jolee: Solo la gripe podria destruir a los Wookiee mas rapido ¿tu estas con el o en su contra?

James: Busco a un Wookiee loco que deberia estar en las Tierras Sombrias ¿lo viste?

Jolee: Su unica locura es el dolor lo ayude un par de veces te podria llevar pero hay una barrera en el camino y tienes que ayudarme si quieres abrirla

James: ¿Me dices sobre el Mapa Estelar?

Jolee: Me imagine que no te importaban los nativos

James: Tambien puedo ayudarlos pero viene por eso

Operar en un planeta esclavizado buscando el mapa estelar se volvió muy difícil para un hombre que en sus dos vidas estaba en contra de la esclavitud y en una de ellas lucho cuatro años de guerra para tatar de erradicarla pero a pesar de eso se hizo el tonto un rato solo para ayudar a un amigo a recuperar su familia y su hogar un tiempo después


	36. Planeta de los Simios

**Compuadtora del Mapa**

Aunque parecía un viaje fácil el camino hasta el mapa estaba plagado de Czerka Mandalorianos y pruebas de seguridad lo que hizo que tuviesen algunos problemas para conseguir su objetivo pero terminarían obteniéndolo y demorando en subir por asuntos personales

James: Quisiera acceso al mapa estelar

Jolee: No se para que te esforzas no va a dejarte pasar

Computadora: Veamos si podes hacerlo {analiza} Patrón cerebral correcto

James: ¿cuando fua la ultima ve que alguien accedio a esta informacion?

Computadora: Hace unos tres años

James: Eso es cuando estuvo Revan

Computadora: Los datos sobre Revan estan infectados

James: Interesante ¿que prueba quereias hacerme?

Computadora: Tu amigo Zaalbar y tu son arrestados y les ofrecen reducir la sentencia por delatar al otro ¿Lo harias?

James: No si no puedo confiar en mis amigos entonces voy a terminar muerto

Computadora: Esa respuesta es incorrecta estas confiando tu vida a un traidor en potencia

Mission: No me gusta lo que plantea esta maquina

James: A mi Tampoco

Computadora: Voy a ponerte la siguiente prueba a pesar de que lo hiciste mal

James: Bien sigue

Computadora: Estas en guerra y de pronto desifras el codigo enemigo y te enteras de dos cosas tienes la oportunidad de una gran victoira dentro de diez dias y hay un ataque a varios civiles dentro de cinco ¿que haces?

James: Buscar la forma de hacer las dos cosas y sacrificar a los civiles si no la encuentro

Computadora: Regular si haces eso te habrias delatado

James: Ganar no sirve si no hay noadie para disfrutar la Victoria

Computadora: La guerra termino tus hombres te empiezan a cuestionar y tus lideres quieren hacerte corte marcial ¿que haces?

James: Depende a mis hombres podria convencerlos porque sangre con ellos y a los politcos supongo que vengarme de ellos

Computadora: Felicidades pasaste toma el Mapa {se apaga}

Jolee: Un mapa estelar aqui no puedo decir que me sorprende porque es predecible investigaria si afecto la vida en el planeta pero no tenemos tiempo

* * *

 **Selva Planetaria**

Jolee: Calma amigo ¿no me reconces?

Freyyr: Lo unico que reconozco despues de tres años es no confiar en extranjeros {ataca}

Jolee: Crei que iba a ser mas facil {luchan}

Freyyr: Matenme mientras puedan

James: ¿Conoces a Zaalbar y a Chuundar?

Freyyr: Esos son mis hijos ¿Qué quieres con ellos?

James: Vine aqui con Zaalbar pero quedo prsionero arriba y esperaba que me ayudes a recatarlo

Freyyr: A pesar de que me arrepiento de hacrlo tuve que desterrarlo¿acaso lo compraste?

James: No sabia que las deudas de vida eran una forma esclavitud

Jolee: Es que no lo son

Mission: El padre del Gran Z es un gruñon el debe parecerse a su mama

James: No seas mala demosle una oportunidad

Freyyr: Entinces te voy a escuhar porque para hacer eso tiene que respetarte

James: Queria saber si podias ayudarnos a explusar a los esclavistas de Czerka

Freyyr: Nio es tan facil llevan mucho y la gente ya casi se rindio

James: ¿como es que llegaron?

Freyyr: Porque aunque Zaalbar me advirtio yo crei las mentiras de Chuundar pensando que lo queria derrocar por la reaccion que tuvo

James: ¿Que paso para que se enoje de esa forma?

Freyyr: Descubrio que su hermano autorizo a Czerka para ir en nuestras cacerias y culpaba de sus actos a los riesgos del lugar

Mission: Eso es muy comprensible cualquiera se enojaria

James: ¿cuando descubirte la verdad?

Freyyr: Al año siguiente luego de que me derrocasen

Jolee: Y asi lo encontre escapando de sus perseguidores ¿ya te acordaste?

Freyyr: Si pero desconfiar es lo unico que me mantuvo vivo

James: ¿porque te quedria muerto?

Freyyr: Para mantener su mentira como volvio su hermano teme que lo descubran

James: ¿Que pasa ahora?

Freyyr: Me matas o me ayudas

James: Te ayudo pero tenes que decirme como

Freyyr: Eso es lo dificl tendrias que encontrar la espada de Bacca

James: Espero que sea esta {se la muestra}

Freyyr: Si justo esa

James: Genial vamos a luchar

A pesar de enfrentar a una patrulla de Jedis Oscuros y dejar a uno de ellos como garantía James y su tripulación pudieron engañar al jefe y seguir su camino para recuperar el mapa pero cuando volviesen liberarían a su amigo y limpiarían el desastre que había en el planeta

* * *

 **Ciudad Nativa**

La Rebelión en Kashyyyk o Batalla de Kashyyyk fue una revuelta de los wookiees nativos contra los esclavizadores de la Corporación Czerka, y tuvo lugar durante la Guerra Civil Jedi. Las semillas de la rebelión fueron plantadas cuando los miembros la tripulación del Halcón de Ébano llegaron a Kashyyyk enviados por el Consejo Jedi a buscar el Mapa Estelar ubicado en las profundidades de las Tierras Sombrías; cuando terminaron su misión encontraron un caos y ayudaron a resolverlo para rescatar a uno de los suyos.

Juhani: Tengo un pequeño problema

James: No es que quiera ofenderte pero si no es importante espera un rato tenemos una batalla que ganar

Juhani: Podría serlo no para la batalla pero si para mi paz interior

James: Si lo necesitas entonces decimelo

Juhani: me siento honrada de que me dejes acompañarte es raro que me reciban así nomás sin condiciones a mi gente le cuesta hacer amigos en el enclave estaba sola

James: ¿Qué fue lo que cambio?

Juhani: Aunque al principio me costo debido a que vivi varios años en la republuca sin saber de mis padres o alguien de mi gente ustedes me pusieron en una situacion nueva y me gusta ese cambio

James: Bueno todos somos un equipo

Bastila: Apurense la batalla esta intensa

Zaalbar: Guau eso estuvo magnifico no crei que pudieses hacerlo

Chuundar: Vaya que lindan reunion ¿que piensan hacer derrocarme? tu estas viejo no vas a durar mucho

Freyyr: Si hijo tengo el deseo de expulsar a los esclavistas para evitar que sigas vendiendo a nuestra gente y la espada necsearia para hacerlo

Chuundar: Las relquias por si solas no van ayudarte yo tambien tengo las mias

Zaalbar: Callense los dos si no teminan pronto va haber una guerra civil hasta que nos extingamos

James: Compañero antes de irnos hay que resolver esto y ellos esperan que lo decidas vos

Zaalbar: No se que hacer James los casos que presentan son tan fuertes que me confunden

James: Ayuda a tu padre

Zaalbar: ¿Seguro? tengo miedo de equivocarme

James: Tranquilo es lo correcto alguin que vende Wookiees como esclavos no puede ser jefe


	37. Historia Secreta

**Halcon de Ebano**

James: ¿Me podes decir cómo es que tu patrón cerebral acabo en mi cuerpo?

Revan: El próximo mapa te lo explico ahora tienes que concentrarte

James: No hay nada peor que un Dragon Krayt así que no puede ser tan grave

Revan: Un firaxa gigante se acerca bastante

James: Eso no es gracioso

Revan: No es un chiste es un aviso la seguridad del mapa es esa

James: Mentira si eso fuese cierto no hubieses tendio que luchar contra Bastila porque el bicho te habria comido

Revan: Yo tuve un viaje fácil y termine obteniéndolo porque fui por el lado Sith pero vos y tu equipo van a ir por el Republicano y ahi estan todos los riesgos posibles haciendolo casi una mision kamikazze asi que despues no digas que no te avise

En un intento de preparar a sus compañeros para la sorpresa que estaban por descubrir una vieja soldado de los cruzados jedis le dijo a sus compañeros de tripulación una versión codificada de la historia de su antiguo comandante en jefe y generando una gran preocupacion en su compañera y posible novia de ese sujeto debido a que habia estado alli como la comisario de la historia

Nisotsa: Tengo una historia para ustedes chicos

Regin: ¿Segura de quieres hacer esto?

Nisotsa: Si es mejor prepararlos

Regin: Entonces empeza

Nisotsa: James Potter y Peter Pettigrew eran dos oficiales de policía al mando de un equipo S.W.A.T enviado a detener unos traficantes de armas muy peligrosos

James: Estuve en muchos casos asi que no se de cual estas hablando

Nisotsa: Bueno esta banda habia raptado varios rehenes en varios sitios y este equipo logro rescatar a la gran mayoria pero lo que hizo famosa esta historia es el colapso de la base principal

Mission: ¿Y como fue?

Nisotsa: Muy dificil tuvieron que volarla en pedazos y sacrificar algunos civiles porque si no sus rivales habrian matado al triple como minimo

Carth: ¿Que paso despues?

Nisotsa: Asuntos Internos los acuso de desacato insubrdinacion y traicion

Jolee: Ellos nunca fueron buenos y solo les importa la politica

Juhani: Entoces deberian preguntarle a los civiles rescatados si era mejor que muriesen

Nisotsa: Eso mismo penso la unidad asi que se vengaron traficando especia por los proximos tres años

Zaalbar: Eso es algo ironico pero no creo que fuesen a detenerse ¿Como lo hicieron?

Nisotsa: Fueron perseguidos por la comisario Lily Evans al final Peter huyo con la mercancia y a James lo arrestaron y por eso esta con nosotros

Bastila: Eso me suena familiar

* * *

 **Plataforma de aterrizaje en el planeta Neutral**

Bastila: ¿Hay algo con lo que quieras mi ayuda?

James: Pense que tenias algo que decirme

Bastila: Bueno si estaba esperando hasta encontrar una forma sutil de hacerlo pero creo que es mejor ser directa

James: No hay prisa tomate tu tiempo si lo precisas

Bastila: No esta bien La verdad es que llegue a depender de ti no solo terminos de la mision sino tambien en terminos personales me alegro que nos acompañes

James: ¿Podes repetir eso? creo que no escuche bien

Bastila: Por favor no te burles se que me escuchaste

James: Bueno es que resulta muy raro oirte decir algo como eso

Bastila: Halagar a quien lo merezca no es algo raro y te lo ganaste

James: La verdad si me sorprende

Bastila: Estoy siendo honesta y te estas burlando

James: En mi defensa sos algo enojona aun cuando es por algo bueno la mitad de las veces

Bastila: Es cierto que te semoneo demasiado pero lo de enojona me parece que es mucho

James: Yo creo que no aunque gracias por decirme esto

Bastila: Estoy tratando aunque parece que no me lo vas a hacer facil

James: No estan grave solo te pongo donde vos me pones

Bastila: Es cierto que las advertencias del lado oscuro son aburridas y me hacen sonar monotona pero es como mis maestros me lo decian a mi advirtiendome de los daños colaterales de mi don hasta el cansancio

James: Y estoy seguro de que te sentias igual que yo porque ese es defecto de los maestros no saben cuando aburren aunque en tu defensa ellos rara vez acompañan a los aprendices en su prueba de fuego

Bastila: Recuerdo que cuando era chica me prometi no ser tan egocentrica como los maestros jedi tiene gracia y duele pero asi es la ironia

James: Tambien eres ingeniosa critica y reservada rozando con timida

Bastila: Es cierto que buscando mi propio equilibrio fui muy ir dura con algunos que no lo merecian pero tampoco te pases

James: Solo fue un chiste para alegrarte un poco

Bastila: No te salio muy bien la cosa es que estoy haciendo haciendo un esfuerzo por cambiar asi que te voy a decir cuanto te admiro te respeto y te quiero aunque por ahora solo como amigo

James: Algo es algo pero preferiria ser mas que eso

Bastila: No podemos tenemos que seguir las reglas puede que no deba haberte dicho nada

James: No esta bien voy a tratar de adaptarme

Bastila: Genial fue mas facil de lo que espera y me siento mucho mejor gracias por escuharme

Mission: Eres un piloto seguro estuviste asignado en varios mundos ¿Que tal es Taris comparado con ellos?

Carth: Eso es muy dificl tendrias que ponerlo en la mitad de la escala porque hay mundos mejores y peores el hecho de que los ricos se pelen entre ellos y exploten a los pobres le quita varios puntos

Mission: Crei que eso pasaba por la ocupacion ahora no suena tan genial como antes

Carth: La verdad no es un lugar para que una niña se crie sola aunque tenga un guardaespàldas

Mission: Ey no soy una niña y Zaalbar es mi amigo la verdad no precisa que te enojes

Carth: Si me hubieses dejado terminar sabrias que la frase seguia con aunque sea muy habilidosa pero si vas a tormarlo tan infantilmente olivdate que dije algo

James: Traquilo amigo puede que ella sea un poco impulsiva pero tampoco es para tanto mejor contame un poco mas de tu vida haber si te hace bien

Carth: Eso no se me da muy bien creo que te debo algunas disculpas yo queria enfrentarme a Saul en batalla desde Taris y en vez de eso el Consejo Jedi nos envio a buscar estos Mapas Estelares y me siento un inutil porque esto me supera se luchar pero no soy un Jedi

James: ¿Y eso como explica lo que hiciste?

Carth: No lo hace pero es la primera vez que pienso en estas cosas en largo tiempo pero no debi haberme desquitado contigo me porte como un cretino ¿cierto?

James: Bueno si pero no te preocupes

Carth: es que me preocupa ya pase por esto antes deberia tomarlo mejor ¿Asi que me perdonas?

James: Si pero con la condicion de que nos tengas mas paciencia la proxima vez

Carth: Seguro amigo

James: Te ves bastante furiosa ¿cual es el problema?

Juhani: Me acorde que el lugar donde creci ya no existe y trataba de soportarlo pero veo que no puedo

James: ¿Y que le paso?

Juhani: Nada que tega remedio espraba poder manejarlo sola pero tengo que culpar a alguien no hay otra forma de manejar la destruccion de mi mundo adoptivo y todas la personas que conociJ

James: Pero eso significa que

Juhani: Si es Taris al que los Siths destruyeron buscandote a ti y a tu preciosa Bastila asi que si nos traicionas te voy a matar aunque caiga la lado oscuro en el proceso

James: No es tan asi cierto paso por eso pero si no hubieramos estado alli habrian encontrado otra cauasa para hacerlo pero si te hace sentir mejor me lo aguanto

Juhani: La verdad no se si lo hace odie el lugar pero seguia siendo mi hogar podria llamarlo de muchas formas pero lo vi como el infierno

James: Sabia que te pasban cosas malas porque a todos le tocan algunas pero no esperaba que fuesen tan graves

Juhani: Es que alli habia gente horrible me trataban como a un animal solo por ser una alienigena daba bastante miedo ademas a mi familia nos perseguian cobraban las cosas mas caras y nos ecupian por la calle eres humano asique no sabes como es eso

James: El lado cruel de los humanos tambien afecta a otros humanos

Juhani: Cierto pero es menos grave eramos los unicos cathars asique no tenia con quien hablar de esto o en quien confiar aunque confesar esto me haga ver debil en relidad soy fuerte por hacerlo

James: Yo no creo que superar ese tipo de pruebas vuelvan debil a alguien

Juhani: Gracias por preocuparte pero no quiero aburrirte con historias de mi pasado

James: No me aburren ademas necesitas contarselas a alguien para sentirte mejor ¿cierto?

Juhani: Espero no tener que volver a desperdiciar tu tiempo

Un planeta famoso por ser el unico mundo neutral en la guerra en curso se espera que sus vistantes matengan las rivalidades al minimo posible pero para eso James necesitaba resolver los problemas internos que su tripulación tuviese antes de tratar de calamar a los distintos soldados en riña que encontrase por el camino recuperar el mapa


End file.
